<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Buck JR by megas217</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434795">Buck JR</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217'>megas217</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional tags will be added, Cochlear Implant, Deaf Character, Gen, New Beginnings, Single Father, Toddlers, single parent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:22:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck has a 3 year old son from a previous relationship and moved them from Hershey to LA. Come along when we meet Buck and his mini me. Conor is deaf and wears a cochlear implants  </p><p>Buck thinks that he’s alone but he doesn’t know that he had a family waiting for him and his son when they get to LA. </p><p>Background information<br/>Buck is 25 years old<br/>Buck thought he found the perfect person to help raise his son<br/>Buck was a firefighter back in Hershey and asked if he could get transferred to California since the pay was better and they have better specialists for Conor.<br/>Maddie is still with Doug so Buck hasn’t see her in a few years<br/>Buck took a trip to LA while Conor stayed with his parents to talk to the chief about all the different houses that are looking for a new crew member. </p><p> </p><p>Current Chapter:Special Trip!  </p><p> </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Father and Son - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Moving to LA and meeting the crew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buck was getting his son up as today is the day that they are moving to LA to start Buck’s new job as a LA firefighter when Buck walked over to his son and placed a hand on his shoulder when he didn’t want to shake his son up and get him scared “Conor it’s time to get up buddy.” Buck said while he was also signing when he smiled at his son who was a spitting image of Buck with his birthmark and everything “morning daddy.” Conor signed while he was trying to use his voice since he is still getting used to his voice as he’s had his implant for a month “are you ready to get on an airplane and move across the country for daddy’s new job?” Buck asked while signing when Conor nodded his head when Buck places the implant on his son’s head as Conner smiled at him when Buck lifted his son into his arms when Buck picked out a comfortable outfit of a hoodie and sweats for Conor to wear “do you want to wear a pull-up or underwear?” Buck asked when he was potty training his son “pull up daddy.” Conor said when Buck nodded his head when he got his son dressed for the day before Buck got his shoes on before he helped Conor get his shoes on when Buck was going to have all the furniture shipped to his new apartment and they only packed a suitcase for each of them and Conor’s stroller “hey baby guess what?” Buck asked with a smile on his face “what daddy?” Conor asked when Buck showed him “I love you” in sign language when Conor smiled at his dad and signed it back “come on let’s go to the airport.” Buck said when Conor smiled at him when Buck already has a special harness for his son for the plane ride. </p><p> </p><p>Once they got to the airport Buck loaded his son into the cart when he pushed it to the baggage counter when he checked in the suitcases and Conor’s car seat “my son has a cochineal implant and this is our first time flying with it do I need to do anything special?” Buck asked when the lady smiled at Conor “no sir, your son is going to be fine it won’t hurt your son’s implant.” Buck told her thank you when he grabbed the tickets “do you want to get in your stroller for daddy?” Buck asked when Conor did as the lady placed a tag on the stroller so Buck can pick it up later when they get to LA. </p><p>After they got through security which was a breeze with a toddler Buck went to find them some breakfast when Buck brought some snacks along for the flight “what do you want to eat buddy?” Buck asked when they where walking around near their gate as Buck got himself a coffee and Conor a chocolate milk before he settled on getting a breakfast sandwich for himself and some mini donuts for Conor before they made it back to the gate and waited for their flight to be called when Buck had pre boarding since he had a toddler. </p><p>After they got in the flight Buck placed Conor in his seat before he pulled out the special hardness that he bought that he can add to the seat so Conor is secured into the seat “do you want your iPad when we take off?” Buck asked Conor who nodded his head when Buck is still getting used to setting his son’s implant up to the iPad so that Conor can watch his movies since it’s going to be a long flight and hopefully Conner could takes a nap so he’s not a crabby butt when they land in LA. </p><p>Conor was playing with his toys while they waited for everyone to get on the plane when Buck smiled at his son “what a cute kid you have.” Mrs. Daisy told Buck who smiled at her “thank you, it’s our first flight so please excuse us if he’s a little fussy.” Buck said when Daisy shook her head “oh honey, I’m a mom and a grandma so I’m used to little kids they don’t bug me.” Daisy said when Buck smiled at her when Conor was handing him a toy while signing “play.” Buck smiled at him “how do we ask buddy?” Buck asked when Conor signed “please daddy.” Buck smiled at his son and kissed his head “he sighed at such a young age he’s so bright.” Daisy said when Buck smiled at her before he explained that Conor is deaf and had cochlear implants that they are getting used to.” Buck said when Daisy smiled at Conor “poor baby you are such a good daddy.” Daisy said when Buck explained to her why he didn’t like when people have pity on his son “I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to make it seem like I was having pity on your son, I understand why you don’t like when people say that so I’m sorry if I made you and your son uncomfortable.” Daisy told Buck who nodded his head “no I get it, I’m not trying to make you feel bad, it’s just I know that some people will look at my son and not give him a chance at life so I’m trying to educate everyone I meet so they understand my son for who he is and not because of his disability.” Buck said when Daisy nodded her head when the flight was about to take off when Conor was holding Buck’s hand when he was scared “shh it’s ok baby.” Buck said when Conor was crying because of the vibration of the plane “it’s almost over buddy then daddy will get your iPad out and you can watch a movie and take a nap.” Buck said when they were almost in the sky. </p><p> </p><p>Conor was better after they took off when Buck pulled out the iPad and set it up and turned the bluetooth on so Conor could watch his movie. Halfway through the flight Conor was asleep when Buck turned the iPad off before he put it away in the backpack. </p><p> </p><p>When they landed in LA Buck got everything he needed and threw all the trash away from his son who smiled at him “daddy?” Conor signed when Buck smiled at him “yeah baby?” Buck asked when Conor handed Buck a snack wrapper on “thank you buddy for helping daddy clean up.” Buck said when he kissed his son’s head. </p><p>Buck got the stroller from the airport employee “thank you.” Buck said when he placed his son in the stroller when they headed to get their bags from baggage claim but stopped by the bathrooms since it was a long flight “do you have to go potty?” Buck asked when Conor nodded his head when they went to the bathroom when Buck helped Conor on the seat when Conor went potty before Buck helped him wipe his butt when they headed to the sinks and washed their hands when Buck needed to catch an Uber when Buck smiled at his son when they waited. </p><p>Buck rented a hotel room for a week before they could get into their new apartment as tomorrow Buck is going to check on with the 118 and meet everyone when he wasn’t sure if he can bring his son along when no one knows that he has a son so he needs to find somewhere that he can take his son “I’m going to call my new boss to tell him that I made it.” Buck told his son who shook his head when he was watching his movie on the iPad when he was lying in bed. </p><p>Bobby was excited that they had a new crew member coming to town when he met Buck on a zoom meeting when he thought the kid would be a great addition to his team “hey cap when is Buck going to be here to meet everyone?” Hen asked when she was very excited about the new crew member when this is a family “he is coming by tomorrow to meet everyone.” Bobby said when the team smiled at him “hold on this is him.” Bobby said when he answered his phone “hello?” Bobby said when Buck talked to him for a while as Conor was in the background making sounds “holding on sorry, Conor daddy is on the phone then he’ll come play with you.” Buck said when Conor shook his head “you have a son?” Bobby asked when Buck never told him that he has a son “yes sir, I need to find a place to take him tomorrow when I drop by to meet everyone.” Buck said when Bobby looked at his team “no need to find a place to take your son when you come by just bring him along when you drop by tomorrow.” Bobby said when Buck was thankful for his new crew “thank you sir. I was so worried about how he would handle me dropping him off.” Buck said when Conor was on his hip when he kissed his head “Buck don’t call me sir it makes me feel old.” Bobby said with a smile when Buck shook his head “thank you Bobby.” Buck said when Conor was pulling his ear when Buck checked his processor “do you want daddy to take your processor off for a while since you did a good job wearing it today?” Buck asked when Conor shook his head when Buck took the processor off and placed it in the case “we’ll see you tomorrow Bobby.” Buck said when they said goodbye. </p><p> </p><p>Meeting the crew. </p><p>Buck and Conor got up the next morning and headed to the fire station when Buck brought the stroller along with snacks and the backpack filled with everything Conor would need for the day “are you excited to meet daddy’s new crew?” Buck asked when Conor shook his head when they got into the Uber and headed to the fire station when Bobby was waiting for them as Buck smiled at him as Buck got the stroller out and his son when Buck placed Conor in the stroller “thank you sir!” Buck said to the Uber driver who shook his head when he drove away “Buck! It’s so nice to meet you!” Bobby said when Buck smiled at him as he pushed Conor to the entrance when Bobby helped Buck with the stroller “thank you for your help.” Buck said when Bobby shook his head “if you want to leave the stroller downstairs the rest of the crew is upstairs.” Bobby said when Buck smiled at him “do you want to come with daddy?” Buck signed when Conor shook his head when Buck lifted him up and took him upstairs when everyone was sitting on the couch watching TV “everyone this is Buck and his son.” Bobby said when Buck smiled at the crew “can you say hi?” Buck asked when Conor waved “what a cute baby!” Hen said when she walked over to Conor when he was shy and placed his head in his dad’s shirt “it’s ok buddy.” Buck said when he rubbed his son’s back “how old is he?” Chim asked when Buck smiled “Conor is 3 years old.” Buck said when Conor wanted down so he could walk around the loft “be careful buddy, I don’t want you to get hurt.” Buck said as he let his son down. </p><p>Buck and Conor stayed for lunch which Bobby made as Buck has never tasted anything so good when he wasn’t a good cook but he tries for his son “Conor do you want a hearing break?” Buck asked when his son shook his head when Buck took the processor off and placed it in the case “how long has your son been deaf?” Bobby asked when Conor was looking around while eating his lunch “since birth, I’ve tried hearing aids but he didn’t like those so after a long talk with his mom we decided that Conner would benefit from the implants but after Conor got them she couldn’t handle it anymore and left us so I’m a single dad. Conor also knows ASL so that helps.” Buck said when he tapped Conor and waved at him “do you have a babysitter for Conor yet?” Bobby asked when Buck said no “not yet, I don’t know if I want to send him to preschool or have Conor go to a daycare center that is open late for when we have a long shift.” Buck said when everyone looked at him “why don’t you bring Conor with you to work till you find someone who is willing to take care of Conor?” Bobby said when Buck shook his head when he felt better about his decision about moving his son across the country. </p><p> </p><p>After a long day with the crew Buck took Conor back to the hotel when he got Conor ready for bed “love you buddy.” Buck said when he tucked his son into bed and kissed his head “night daddy loves you.” Conor said when he smiled at his dad before he went to sleep when Buck got ready for bed and made sure he had everything that he needed for the next day when he packed a backpack with everything Conor would needed for the day when he made sure that he has a pillow and a blanket for Conor for when he takes a nap when Buck knew where the bunk room was and Bobby said that Conor could have one of the bunk rooms as his own so Conor has a quiet room to sleep in there when needed or if he needs a break he can go watch a movie or play with his toys. </p><p>One week later </p><p>Buck came in early the next morning when he went to Target and bought a lot or things to keep at the station so he didn’t have to keep bringing stuff back and forth when Bobby smiled at him “morning Cap!” Buck said when he walked in with Conor right behind him “morning buddy are you ready to be a junior firefighter with your dad?” Bobby asked when Conor shook his head “I’m going to put this stuff away before I get ready for work.” Buck said when Conor followed his dad into one of the bunk rooms when Bobby helped them set up a safe space for Conor when Buck bought some guard rails for the bed “daddy bought you some toys to keep in your special room and snacks to keep in the kitchen.” Buck said when Conor shook his head when they headed upstairs “I hope it’s ok if I get some baby gates for the stairs.” Buck said when Bobby shook his head “I don’t mind if you want to make the fire station toddler profs so Conor is safe when he is here.” Bobby said when he smiled at the little boy who was holding onto his dad’s pants “want to watch your iPad while daddy gets ready for work?” Buck asked when Conor shook his head when Buck pulled the iPad out and placed it on the table when he got Conor all connected. </p><p> </p><p>Buck got dressed for his shift while Bobby was making breakfast as Buck put all the snacks away in the cabin that Bobby let Buck take over when Buck placed sippy cups and toddler plates, bowls and utensils away before he joined his son on the couch till the rest of the crew arrived. </p><p> </p><p>Once everyone arrived Hen brought in a booster seat that Denny isn’t using anymore when that was the one thing that he forgot to get “thank you Hen, it was the only thing I forgot to bring with us, our stuff is still on the way out when it got delayed and we can’t move into our apartment till Friday.” Buck said when Hen smiled at Buck “don’t worry about it, I have so many toddler things at my house that if you ever need anything don’t hesitate to ask and I’ll send it your way.” Hen said when Buck shook his head when he looked at his son who was being good. </p><p> </p><p>Bobby was listening to what Buck said about not being in his apartment till Friday when it was Tuesday “where are you guys staying?” Bobby asked when Buck looked at him “in a hotel, it’s not that far away from my new apartment and the fire station.” Buck said when he smiled at his son who was sitting on the couch sucking his thumb “what are you doing for dinners?” Bobby asked when Buck shrugged his shoulders “I just picked up something on the way to the hotel.” Buck said when he’s used to just something quick and easy for dinner since his son is normally tired from daycare “why don’t you two come over for dinner and meet my family?” Bobby offers when Buck said ok “are you sure, I know that some people are not cool with a toddler at their house.” Buck said when Bobby walked over to his new recruit “trust me it will be fine, my wife was excited when I told her all about you and Conor, her and my step kids will love to have a toddler at the house.” Bobby said when Buck shook his head. </p><p> </p><p>After a mild shift Buck and Conor went back to the hotel to get freshen up before they headed over to Bobby’s house when Buck smiled at his son “remember your manners buddy and if you need anything please tell daddy.” Buck said when Conor shook his head when Buck rang the doorbell when Bobby answered the door “hey guys!” Bobby said when Buck smiled at his boss “come in everyone can’t wait to meet you.” Bobby said when Buck and Conor walked in as Buck helped Conor down the stairs before they made it to the living room where Buck saw three people “everyone this is Buck and Conor.” Bobby said when Buck waved as Conor was behind his dad when Buck rubbed his hair “it’s ok buddy, daddy wouldn’t let anyone hurt you.” Buck said when Conor came out from behind his dad “hey baby I’m Athena it’s nice to meet you.” Athena said to Conner when Buck smiled at Athena “these are our kids May is 14 and Harry is 8.” Bobby said when the kids walked over “why does he have that box on his head?” Harry asked when May smacked his arm “rude, you don’t ask questions like that!” May said when the parents looked at the kids “it’s fine I always tell people if they have any questions about Conor please ask.” Buck said when everyone looked at Buck “Conor is deaf so he wears a special hearing aid called a cochlear implant  that has a magnet inside his head so his processor can stick to his head.” Buck said when he took the processor off to show everyone before he stuck it back on Conor’s head “that’s impressive Buck.” May said when Bobby shook his head when Conor was tugging on Buck’s shirt when he was signing potty “ok buddy hold on I’ll take you.” Buck said when he looked up “it’s right down the hall the first door on the left.” Athena said when Buck said thank you before he took his son to the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>After Conor was all better Buck and Conor returned as Conor was still shy around everyone but Bobby who he warmed up to when Harry was sad when he really wanted to play with the toddler and show his all his toy cars “don’t worry he’s shy at first but he will warm up to you guys by the end of the night.” Buck said when Conor was in Bobby’s arms as May set the table “we got a booster seat and a few toddle things for dinner time.” May said when Buck smiled when he wasn’t used to this much love for him and his son when his old caption wasn’t as nice about Conor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Buck and little man move into their new apartment when Conor and Denny spend the day together when Hen and Karen volunteered to watch Conor for Buck. </p><p> Denny is 5 years old and still has his amazing Afro! </p><p>Buck sends Conor  to a preschool/ day care center after school hours that is for first responders.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buck was very excited to get out of the hotel and into the apartment when Conor needs his own space and they need their own beds “you are going to hang out with Mrs.Hen and Mrs.Karen with their son Denny while daddy helps the movers get the apartment ready.” Buck said when he was packing a backpack for Conor ever though Hen has a lot of things that Conor would like to play with Buck knows that his son is a slight picky eater so Buck is mostly sending snacks and something for lunch over just in case what they have isn’t something that Conor would eat so they have a back up plan. </p><p> </p><p>Buck dropped his son off when Denny and Conor went to go play in the living room while Buck handed the backpacks over “if you need anything please don’t hesitate to call or text me.” Buck said when Hen and Karen looked at the young dad “Buck we understand what it’s like to drop your son off at a new place but Conor will be fine.” Hen said when she was trying to keep Buck calm “yeah your right, I just never left Conor with anyone besides his daycare center and we had some issues with that so I’m a little nervous about how he would react to a new place.” Buck said when he looked at his son who was just playing so nicely with Denny </p><p> </p><p>“hey Conor daddy is going to get our new apartment set up but he’ll be back later on today so you have fun with Denny, Mrs.Hen, and Mrs.Karen.” Buck said when he walked over to his son who looked at him when Buck kissed his head “love you daddy.” Conor said when he smiled at his dad “oh I left a car seat just in case you guys go somewhere.” Buck said when Hen smiled at Buck “he’ll be fine Buck, go get his room set up and he’ll have so much fun that he would forget that you are not here.” Karen told Buck who shook his head when he walked out the door before Conor or him changed his mind. </p><p> </p><p>Buck went to his apartment when he walked in and smiled as it was a 2 bedroom apartment upstairs with a very large layout downstairs with so much space that Buck and Conor will have so much more space than before as Buck places notes on the door so the movers know what room is which when they get to the apartment. </p><p>Buck was waiting for the movers to come when he heard a knock on the door when Buck went to the door and saw Bobby and Michael along with Athena “hey guys.” Buck said when he wasn’t expecting anyone to show up Buck said when he looked stunned that his caption, Athena, and Michael showed up “we came to help you move in.” Bobby said when Buck shook his head when he let the adults in when they looked at the apartment and smiled “nice loft you have.” Bobby said when Buck smiled “where is that baby of your?” Athena asked when she didn’t see the little boy who always came running to her when he sees her “I dropped him off at Hen and Karen’s house so he’s not in the way when the movers get here. I figured it would be better for Conor to be with other kids instead of being stuck in an unfinished apartment for the whole day.” Buck said when the group shook their head “I’ll give you a tour of the house so we can all help the movers when they get here.” Buck said when they all went on a walk upstairs as Buck showed Conor’s room “I’m hoping I can make it look like a little boy’s room while we are renting. I know that I can’t paint the walls but I’m thinking about putting up some removable wall stickers and some posters.” Buck said when the adults shook their heads “what theme are you thinking about doing?” Athena asked when Buck showed her something he found on Pinterest when he was going for a dinosaur or firefighter theme since Conor likes both when Conor’s nursery was basic Conor’s birth mom didn’t put in a lot of work to make it looks like anything special so Buck wanted Conor’s new room to look like something special so Conor was excited to sleep in the bed instead of sleeping with Buck when Buck was trying to wehn his son from co-sleeping. </p><p> </p><p>Hen took the boys to the store with Conor holding his iPad so that they can communicate with the people that are with his daddy’s new fireman members with her when Conor was holding Denny’s hand when they walked to the car when Hen placed the car seat in the car as she made sure it was secured before she lifted Conor into her arms when she placed the little boy in to his car seat and buckled him in when Denny got into his own booster seat and buckled up. Conor was sitting in the seat of the cart while Denny was standing on the back of the cart when Hen had a list on her phone of what they needed. </p><p>Conor was using his iPad and showed Denny all the different pictures of things that he can ask for “how do you ask for any toys?” Denny asked when Conor showed him the picture for toys “only if I’m good.” Conor said when he smiled at Denny.  </p><p> </p><p>After they got done with the store Hen took the boys back to the house when she put the food away when the boys were playing in the backyard on the playground “Denny make sure to help Conor if he needs help.” Hen said when Denny shook his head when they headed outside when Denny helped Conor onto the swing before he jumped onto his own swing. Hen came out to check on the kids who were playing together when they have become fast friends in the short period of time that Buck has lived in LA. </p><p>After Buck got all the furniture unloaded they adults went to work and set up Conor’s room so it was ready for bedtime “thank you guys for helping me get my new house set up, you guys didn’t have to come and help me.” Buck said when Bobby and Athana looked at him “Buck we’re a family when one of us needs help we help them out.” Athena said when Buck shook his head “sorry I’m not used to a family with my old station.” Buck said when everyone looked at him “it’s ok buddy, we’re your family so we’ll be here for you and that baby of yours.” Bobby said when Buck shook his head “I should call Hen and see if my son is ready to come home.” Buck said when he pulled his phone out and called Hen “hey Hen thank you for helping me out today with Conor, I hope he was good.” Buck said as Hen told Buck all about the day and how the boys played so nicely together when Buck smiled when he was glad that his son had a friend with one of kids part of the fire family “I’ll be over in about half an hour.” Buck said when Hen told him that was fine and she’ll see Buck soon. </p><p> </p><p>Buck got to Hen and Karen’s house when he saw the boys in the front yard playing while Karen and Hen was sitting on the porch watching the boys “daddy!” Conor said when Buck smiled at his son when he lifted Conor into his arms when Buck kissed his head “were you a good boy?” Buck asked when Conor shook his head “can you say thank you to Hen, Karen, and Denny?” Buck asked when Conor did as he signed thank you when Buck planned Conor in the front seat before Buck placed the car seat in the back before he placed Conor into his seat and buckled him up before he hugged his new friends when he said bye to them. </p><p> </p><p>Buck and Conor got home when Buck showed his son their new apartment when Conor was happy as they headed upstairs and walked into his room when he was so excited “we still have to put up your decorations but your room is sleep ready.” Buck said when Conor hugged his dad who kissed his head “thank you daddy.” Conor said when Buck smiled at his son and got him ready for bed “on daddy’s next day off we can go to Target or the mall and pick up everything that you want for your room and the living room.” Buck said when Conor smiled and shook his head. </p><p>“now the real question is do you want dinosaurs or firefighters as a room theme?” Buck asked when Conor took his time when he was very good at making a thinking face “dinosaur!” Conor told his daddy who smiled at him “ok buddy daddy will make the best dinosaur room he can do!” Buck told his son when Buck kissed Conor’s head “do you want a matching bathroom because we have two bathrooms.” Buck said when Conor shook his head when Buck got Conor some left over dinner before they headed upstairs to get Conor ready for bed since it was a late night when they read a few books before Buck took the processor off and placed it on the charging station before he kissed his son’s head and signed “I love you baby.” When Conor signed back “I love you daddy.” Buck kissed Conor’s head when he covered him with a blanket turned the nightlight on before he cracked the door and went to the living room where he watched TV till he got ready for bed himself when Buck checked on his son one last time before he went to bed. </p><p> </p><p>A few weeks later </p><p>Buck and Conor had adjust very well to their new apartment when Buck even put Conor in a preschool and daycare program that is for first responders so it’s open 24/7 when Conor has spend a few night at the day care center when Buck called them sleepovers to help his son not be as scared as he was “are we going to have a good day?” Buck asked when Conor shook his head when they headed to Buck’s jeep when Buck lifted Conor into his car seat when Buck got Conor buckled in when Buck places Conor’s backpack in the passenger’s seat along with his work bag when Buck dropped Conor off at the daycare center. </p><p>Conor was excited when Buck was glad when Conor didn’t have the best experience at his former daycare center when the staff wasn’t very nice to Conor when they didn’t use any sign language or Conor’s iPad and Conor would come home crying almost everyday till Buck took him out and send him to a friends house who wife ran an in-house daycare center and was very trained in taking care of special needs children. Conor’s new day care center has a translator who can sign so Conor can talk to people and they use the iPad if the translator isn’t available at the moment. </p><p> </p><p>Buck walked Conor into his classroom when Conor pointed to the wall that was filled with paper trees and pictures of animals “yeah baby you guys are going to learn about the rainforest.” Buck said when he placed Conor’s backpack on the hook in Conor’s cubbies before Buck got the iPad out and placed it at Conor’s table “daddy loves you baby.” Buck said when he smiled at his son. </p><p>Conor was getting better about his dad going to work when the first few days was a cry fest when Buck felt guilty about leaving his son but everyone reminded him that Conor will get to the point that he won’t cry when Buck drops him off at daycare “it still breaks my heart when I see him stare at me and start crying and asking for me.” Buck said when Hen walked over to Buck when she placed a hand on his shoulder “Denny was like that when we first dropped him off at preschool but over time he got better and even smiled when we got to school.” Buck shook his head when he was hoping that day would come soon and today was the day when Conor didn’t cry when Buck needed to leave. </p><p> </p><p>Buck got to work when he looked better “so it was a good day at drop off today?” Bobby asked when Buck shook his head “no tears, Conor was more excited about the rainforest unit they are going to be learning about then me leaving for work.” Buck told his captain when Bobby smiled at him “that’s good Buck, I know it’s hard to see your kid cry when you drop them off at school.” Bobby said when Buck shook his head when he got changed into his uniform. </p><p> </p><p>Since it was a slow day at the station they had a lot of downtime so Buck was on his Facebook page for single parents of children with special needs when Buck meet a single father with a 6 year old son with Cerebral Palsy when they live in Texas when Eddie just got out of the army since he was an army medic “who are you talking to?” Chim asked when Buck looked up “just a friend I met on Facebook.” Buck said when he showed a picture of Eddie and Christopher “I’m in a single parents group for children with special needs.” Buck told everyone when “where does he live?” Bobby asked “Texas, El Paso, Texas he’s looking for a new job it’s either between Chicago or LA.” Buck said when he smiled as he was hoping that Eddie would move to LA so he and Conor could meet the two of them. </p><p> </p><p>After a very long day of a lot of calls Buck went to go pick up his son as it was 7:30 and Conor goes to bed by 8-8:30 so Buck has an hour to get his son from daycare and ready for bed so they are on schedule “daddy.” Conor said when he was tired when Buck lifted Conor into his arms “hey baby did you have a good day?” Buck asked when Conor shook his head when he placed his head on his dad’s shoulder “Conor did great today he took a 2 hour nap, ate his lunch and went potty a few times during the day.” Mrs.Jena said when Buck told her thank you when Buck got Conor’s backpack before they headed to the car when Buck placed his son into his car seat and buckled him up “love you baby.” Buck told his son when Conor smiled at Buck when they headed to the apartment “did you eat dinner baby?” Buck asked when Conor shook his head “we had dinosaur nuggets, fruit and cookies for dinner along with milk.” Conor told his dad who shook his head when they arrived at the apartment when Buck carried his son inside when Buck got his son ready for bed “do you want your blue shark jammies or your basketball jammies?” Buck asked when Conor picked the shark ones when Buck helped get him dressed before they did story time when Buck smiled at his son when Buck took the processor off before Buck signed goodnight when he kissed his son's head when Conor signed back “love you daddy.” Conor signed when Buck smiled at Conor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Pseudo grandparent!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Conor gets invited to his very first birthday party when Conor was so excited but there was a slight problem because Buck has to work the same day as the party but Bobby has an idea to help both Buck and Conor out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buck and Conor have been in LA for a few months now and Conor is making so many friends. 

One of the little boys from his classroom invited Conor to his very first birthday party on Saturday but Buck has to work and he doesn’t want his son to be sad if he can’t go to his very first birthday party when Buck asked everybody what he should do “I have Saturday off so why don’t I take Conor to the party?” Bobby suggested when Buck looked at his captain “are you sure? It’s going to be a lot of little kids hyped up on sugar.” Buck said when he didn’t want his captain to feel obligated to take his son to the party “Buck like I said when you first moved here if you ever need anything don’t hesitate to ask me and I’ll help you and Conor out.” Bobby said we Buck shook his head “yeah I’ll just text the mom and tell her that a family friend is going to bring Conor to the party. Thank you so much Bobby I don’t know how I’m going to be able to repay you for helping me out but I’ll find a way to do so.” Buck said when he didn’t want to make his son upset “Buck you don’t have to repay me for helping you out with a simple birthday party for a bunch of 3 almost 4 year olds.” Bobby said as Buck shook his head when he was smiling while telling the mom that Conor can go to the party. </p><p> </p><p>Buck went to pick up his son from daycare when he smiled at him “daddy has some news to tell you.” Buck said when Conor looked at him “good or bad?” Conor signed when Buck signed back good when they made it to the car “get in and I’ll tell you.” Buck said as he placed Conor’s backpack in the passenger’s seat along with his work bag before he checked Conor’s buckled when Buck made sure the straps were good and in place when Buck orders a few things for his car to place on Conor’s side just in case they get into a car accident and Conor needs help “so you know that Dallas invited you to his birthday party?” Buck asked when Conor shook his head “daddy found someone who is willing to take you to the party while daddy is at work.” Buck told his son who was so excited “who daddy?” Conor asked when Buck told him “Mr.Bobby is going to take you for the day while daddy is working.” Buck said when Conor said ok when he likes all his daddy’s new crew members as they are so nice to him and his daddy. </p><p> </p><p>Party day </p><p>Buck packed a backpack with everything Conor needed the night before and placed it  in the Jeep so all Buck had to do was drop Conor off at Bobby’s house on his way to the fire station when Buck packed a nice change of clothes for Conor to wear to the party and then a set of comfy clothes for after the party “are you excited to see Harry and May?” Buck asked when he was getting Conor’s shoes on his feet “yeah.” Conor said still half asleep when Buck handed him the present they Conor worked so hard to pick out when they spent half an hour in the toy store looking at all the different toys when Buck allowed his son to take his time when this was a special occasion for his son when he never got invited to a playdate or a birthday party back in Hershey when all the parents took one look at Conor and told the other kids that they can’t play with him as Buck lived with his parents and they lived in the high class area of town where everyone was snooty and showed off their designer clothes and cars. </p><p> </p><p>Buck drove Conor over to Bobby’s house when Conor was excited to spend the day with Harry and May “be a good boy ok?” Buck said when they arrived at Bobby and Athena’s house “yeah I’ll be a good boy.” Conor said when Buck smiled at his son  Buck helped his son out of the car when Buck grabbed Conor’s backpack and the present when they headed to door when Buck rang the doorbell as Bobby smiled at the two “thank you so much for helping me out today!” Buck said when they walked inside as Conor made his way to the couch when Bobby smiled at the little boy “yeah no problem, I don’t mind helping you out if I’m available.” Bobby said when Buck explained everything and then went and got Conor’s car seat when Buck handed the car seat over “I have a car seat that I keep in the garage for when I need to go pick up a little kid so keep the car seat.” Bobby said when Buck shook his head when he said goodbye to his son “love you baby.” Buck said when Conor hugged his dad when Buck kissed his head before Buck headed to work. </p><p>Harry and May woke up when they saw a certain little boy in their living room watching TV with his blanket “morning Bobby.” The kids said when they smiled at their little friend “morning guys how did you sleep?” Bobby asked his kids “good, what time is the birthday party at?” Harry asked when he was going to go as support for Conor “it’s at 10-noon so we can come back and I’ll make everyone some lunch before Conor takes his nap.” Bobby said when Conor looked at him with a smile. </p><p>After breakfast Bobby helped get Conor ready for the party when he gave the little boy a bath when he took the processor off and placed it in its case when Conor got into the tub when Bobby took his time washing Conor’s hair. After Conor was bathed Bobby took Conor to the master bedroom and placed Conor on the bed when Bobby got the party clothes out of the backpack when Conor was a very great guy who is very chill when Bobby button up the shirt before he helped Conor stand up so he could put the Jean on before Bobby helped get Conor’s socks and shoes and processor on when Bobby lifted Conor into his arms when they headed to the living room where the kids where “May do you want to come with us?” Bobby asked his oldest daughter when May shook her head as all the kids headed to the car when Bobby placed Conor into the car seat and buckled him up when Henry was sitting in his booster seat. </p><p>Bobby drove to the place that the party was at when it was at a Chuck E Cheese when Conor was scared as he’s never been to a birthday party but he was glad that his new friends were there with him “are you guys ready to go inside?” Bobby asked the kids when they said yes when Harry helped Conor get unbuckled when Bobby helped the little boy out of the car when Harry was carrying the present as Conor held on tight when Bobby rubbed his back when they walked inside as Conor saw a few of his school friends who smiled at him “Conor!” Jason said when Conor smiled at him when Bobby put Conor on his feet as they checked in when all the kids got stamps before they joined the rest of the party when Conor was still scared when Bobby felt a small hand on his pants “do you want Harry to take you to play some games or go on some of the rides?” Bobby asked when Conor shook his head and Harry took his hand when they went to go play some games with the other kids while May and Bobby stayed with the other parents. </p><p>Bobby was very impressed with the other parents when they were so kind and included Bobby and May into their conversation and even asked about Conor “this is Conor’s first ever birthday party I guess the other kids were he come from didn’t treat him right because of his disability so Conor was very scared to come.” Bobby said when the parents looked at him “that’s so sad, no one should ever be excluded from a birthday party because of their disability.” One of the mom’s said when Conor and Harry came back when Conor looked happy as he went up to Bobby who smiled at him “Harry helped me get tickets.” Conor said when Bobby smiled at the little boy “hey Conor are you having fun?” Jason’s mom asked when Conor shook his head “we’re sorry buddy that people where not nice to you in the past.” Conor shook his head when he didn’t understand when Harry grabbed the iPad and typed what Jason’s mom was telling Conor “it’s ok I’m having fun.” Conor said when Bobby smiled at the little boy who was just like his dad who was willing to help anyone who needed it. </p><p> </p><p>After the party Bobby took the kids back to the house when Conor was almost asleep when Bobby was holding him when Harry was holding their party bags and souvenir cups that they got from the party “did you have fun buddy?” Bobby asked when Conor shook his head when Bobby placed him in the car seat and buckled him in before he closed the door. </p><p>Buck was worried about his son when he was scared that he wasn’t going to have any fun or the kids would make fun of him like in the past till Bobby sent Buck a text when Buck smiled we Bobby said they Conor was doing great and everyone is so nice to his son along with a few pictures of Conor and a few kids playing together when Buck felt better about his son going to a birthday party with other kids. </p><p>Bobby placed Conor in the master bedroom when he took his shoes off and then the processor off and placed a blanket on the little boy when Bobby ruffled Conor’s hair before he walked out the room and headed to the kitchen when he made his other kids some lunch while they watched tv “thank you two for coming to the birthday party with Conor I think I made him feel better about going to the party.” Bobby said when he was very proud of his kids when they smiled at him “yeah no problem Bobby.” May said when Harry shook his head when he enjoyed himself and it was a great joy to watch the shy little boy become so lively with all the other little kids. </p><p>Buck came to pick up his son when he was just excited to hear from his son about the party “Conor your daddy is going to be here soon so why don’t we pack up your backpack.” Bobby said when Conor shook his head when he and Harry were playing with the toy cars that Harry likes to play with when Conor. Harry helped Conor pack up his backpack when May helped get Conor’s shoes on “thank you.” Conor sighed when May smiled at him when Buck rang the doorbell when Bobby got the door when May helped Conor get his backpack on when Harry hugged the little boy when Buck walked in and smiled at his son “hey baby, did you have a good day?” Buck asked when Conor shook his head when he walked over to his dad when Bobby handed the cup over from the party when Buck took it before he lifted his son into his arms “can you say thank you to Bobby, May Harry for babysitting you today?” Buck asked when Conor sighed thank you when Buck told Bobby and the kids thank you before he took Conor to his Jeep and placed him in his car seat when Buck buckled Conor in. </p><p> </p><p>All the way back to the apartment Conor was telling Buck all about the party and how he still had tickets left over for when they go back to Chuck’s E Chesses when Buck smiled at his son when he was glad that Conor has a good day and that Bobby was so willing to help out. </p><p>Buck helped Conor out of the car when they headed to the apartment door when Buck unlocked the door as Conor went to play with his toys when Buck made dinner as tomorrow Buck has the day off so he’s going to take his son to do something fun when he asked if he could bring Harry and Denny along since the boys are very nice to his son when the parents told him yes and the boys were excited to go do something with their pseudo little cousin. </p><p>Buck felt more a part of his new crew than his old crew “do you want to go to the Zoo or the aquarium?” Buck asked when Conor looked at him with a thinking face “zoo.” Conor told his dad who smiled at him when Buck shook his head when he went online and looked up tickets and bought an annual family pass since something tells Buck that Buck and Conor will be going to the zoo a lot when Buck has the day off and Conor isn’t in school.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Athena is at work so she didn’t get to spend time with her pseudo grandson but next chapter there will be the zoo trip with the boys and a family dinner with the whole crew!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Zoo trip and family BBQ!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Buck has the weekend off so he takes the three boys to the zoo like he planed then he is invited to the biweekly family BBQ at Bobby and Athena’s house where the kids can go swimming and have a great time! </p><p>Conor’s preschool has a few therapists that come once a week to work with the kids.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Conor slept in Buck’s bed after he had a nightmare and didn’t want to sleep in his own bed so Buck just placed Conor in his bed so they could both get some sleep since in a few hours they are going to pick up Denny and Harry then go to the zoo for a very fun day when Buck was excited but also nervous because he knows the older kids can be good but he also know that certain kids act different when they are not with their parents so hopefully the older boys are good and don’t cause any issues with Buck. </p><p> </p><p>Buck and Conor woke up when Buck made Conor a breakfast of eggs and some milk when he made himself some bacon and eggs when he gave a little piece to his son when Conor isn’t a huge fan of bacon but Buck also knows that his son will want anything that Buck had on his plate when he’s eating new foods everyday. </p><p> </p><p>Buck got Conor dressed in his outfit with jeans and a t-shirt before Buck helped his son placed the processor on. Buck was going to buy his son a few souvenirs at the zoo today and get Conor a new shirt and stuffed animal to add to his collection of stuffed animals that Conor sleeps with “are you ready to go get your pseudo cousins so we can have a fun day?” Buck asked when Conor shook his head as they headed to the Jeep when Buck lifted Conor into his car seat and buckled him in before he kissed his head and closed the door when he texted both sets of parents to let them know that they are on the way and should be at the houses in half an hour depending upon what the traffic is like. </p><p> </p><p>First stop was picking up Denny when he was so excited to hangout with the little boy and Buck “now Denny mama gave you $40 to get something for the gift shop and some lunch.” Karen told her son when Denny shook his head and got in the back next to Conor when he placed his booster seat in the middle of the seat before he buckled up as Buck and Karen talked for a few minutes before they headed off to go pick up Harry who is not that far away from Karen and Hen’s house. </p><p>Harry was excited to go to the zoo with Buck, Conor and Denny when Athena told him the rules about going somewhere with another adult “you are going to be the older of all the kids that Buck is taking to the zoo so you need to be on your best behavior and lead by example of how to act when you are in public ok baby?” Athena asked when Harry shook his head when he got his shoes on and headed to the door with his booster seat and some money to get some food and a new stuffed animal. </p><p>Buck arrived to pick up Harry when he was hoping that Athena had a double stroller he could borrow for the day since he only had a single stroller for Conor when he didn’t think of getting one and he didn’t want to rent one from the zoo “hey Buck are the boys excited to go to the zoo?” Athena asked when Buck shook his head when Harry got into the backseat with the other kids “do you by any chance have a double stroller or know someone who is willing to let me borrow one for the day? I could go to Target and pick one up but I only have Conor so I didn’t want to spend the money if I didn’t need to.” Buck said when he was rambling a little bit while Athena smiled at Buck. </p><p> “I do, I got one when Harry was born and I realized that with two kids we needed one when we went on walks and to certain places because little kids will complain about their legs being tired and they want you to carry them and so on.” Athena said when Buck smiled as he felt better as Athena went to the garage and grabbed the double stroller when Buck took it and placed it in the truck “thank you so much for helping me out!” Buck said when Athena shook her head when she hugged Buck “of course Buck that’s what family does for one another we help out when needed.” Athena said when she looked at the boys in the back seat all ready to go “take the boys and have a great day!” Athena said when she was glad that her son was going to spend the day doing something fun while Athena gets some things done around the house that she was putting off doing. </p><p> </p><p>Buck and the boys got to the zoo when Buck got the stroller out and set it up when Conor and Denny sat in the stroller while Harry held onto the side when Buck showed his pass on his phone when the boys were in “what animals should we start out with?” Buck asked when Conor was sucking his thumb “lions or zebra!” Denny said when Harry shook his head “where do you want to go buddy?” Buck asked Conor “lion's daddy.” Conor said when Buck shook his head when they headed to find the lions as Harry helped him when he knew where the animals are when Buck smiled at him as Buck took a lot of pictures of the boys together when Conor was enjoying himself and the older boys are a great help as Harry held Conor’s hand when he wanted to walk around and Harry even tried to hold Conor onto the wall when they stopped to look at the animals when Buck helped him so one of got hurt. </p><p> </p><p>Halfway through the day Buck took the boys to go find some lunch when they headed to the little restaurant where the boys all got kids meals of hotdogs or cheese burgers and souvenir cups when Buck got himself a reusable cup along with a burger and some fries “so I need to have you older kids back by 4:30 today so we still have quite a long time before we hit the gift shop and head home.” Buck said as the boys shook their heads when Conor was about to fall asleep in his high chair when Buck smiled at his son when he carefully placed Conor into the stroller and buckled him in as he talked to the older kids before they cleaned up their trash and headed to see some more of the animals when they headed to the reptile center where it was nice and quiet when Buck sat on a bench near his son while he told the older boys to keep in an eye distance but they could look around at all the different reptiles. </p><p>Conor took a short nap today when he got up and wanted to see the reptiles also when Buck helped him out of the stroller and took him to see the snakes and lizards when Conor smiled at them when he was so happy today when being with new friends who are willing to help him out was a huge change for both Buck and Conor.</p><p> </p><p>After a few hours Buck took the boys to the gift shop and let them look around when he got Conor a new shirt and a stuffed lion cub after calling him “Simba” so many times. Buck also helped the older kids with their money so they could get what they wanted without going over “ok so mama gave you $40 and you spend $10 for lunch so you have $30 left Denny and Harry your mom gave you $40 for the day and you spend $10 also ask you both have enough money to get a stuffed animal that in also covers taxes.” Buck told the older boys when they got their own stuffed animal when Harry got a stuffed penguin and Denny got a stuffed panda. </p><p> </p><p>Buck took the boys back home when they dropped Harry off  first “don’t forget your cup and stuffed penguin.” Buck said when he helped make sure Harry had everything along with getting the double stroller out and Harry booster seat “hey baby did you have a fun day?” Athena asked when she hugged her son when Buck smiled at her when Harry was telling his mom all about their day and even showed Athena his new penguin “thank you for taking the boys to the zoo today!” Athena told Buck when she hugged Buck “Bobby is having everyone over for dinner tomorrow night for our biweekly family dinner.” Athena said when Buck shook his head when he thought that was cool but didn’t know if he was invited “you and your baby are invited so don’t even ask if you guys can’t  come.” Athena told Buck who told her thank you as he needed to get Denny home “bye buddy, you were a great helper today!” Buck said when Harry smiled at Buck who hugged him “bye Buck!” Harry said when Buck got back into his Jeep and took Denny home. </p><p> </p><p>After buck dropped the older boys off Buck and Conor stayed on the couch and had a chill evening before Buck got Conor ready for bed when Buck did Conor’s night time routine when Buck gave Conor a bath, got him dressed in a pair of jammies and then read Conor a few books before Buck took the processor off and placed it on the charger when Conor was excited to go to a friends house for dinner when Bobby told Buck to bring a swimsuit and floaties for Conor so they could go swimming. </p><p> </p><p>After a very chill day of going to the store to get their weekly groceries which Conor fell asleep on the way home so Buck just put Conor on the couch while Buck put all the food away and did some laundry before they had to get ready to head over to Bobby and Athena’s house. </p><p>Buck and Conor took a quick trip to Target to get Conor a new swimsuit swim shirt and a life jacket when Buck smiled at his son “daddy had your special waterproof case for your processor if you want to wear it in the water or daddy can just take it off put it in the case and keep it in your backpack.” Buck told his son when Conor was signing today instead of talking which Buck was used to as Conor is still getting used to the sound of his voice when some days it freaks him out to hear his own voice but Buck and the speech therapist are working with Conor on using his voice a little more but also not forcing him to talk if he doesn’t want to. </p><p>Buck and Conor arrived at Bobby and Athena’s house when Buck helped his son out of the car and grabbed the Target Bag when they headed to the door when Conor was holding his life jacket a little behind his dad “come on buddy.” Buck said with a smile when Conor caught up to his dad when Buck rang the doorbell when Bobby got the door and smiled at the two “hey guys are you two excited to go swimming and have dinner?” Bobby asked when Conor walked up to Bobby and hugged him before he made his way carefully down the steps and into the living room when everyone smiled at him “Conor buddy, don’t forget your manners.” Buck said when he smiled at his son “sorry daddy.” Conor said when he smiled at his dad when Buck walked in and said hi to everyone “the kids are in the pool.” Athena said when she was holding Conor in her arms when she kissed his head Buck smiled at his son “do you want to go get changed then join the kids in the pool?” Buck signed when Conor shook his head “the bathroom is the first door on the left.” Bobby said when Buck took Conor to the bathroom when they got changed before they walked out and went to the backyard when Buck put the life jacket on his son when he made sure it was tight enough “do you want daddy to take your processor off or do you want daddy to put the cover on?” Buck asked when Conor handed the processor to Buck when Buck placed it in the case before he helped Conor into the pool. </p><p>May and Harry were playing with Conor when Denny came into the backyard and got into the pool before his parents could stop him. “Denny you need sunscreen on before you can go swimming.” Hen said when Denny got out of the water when his mom dried him off before she placed sunscreen on Denny “wait a few minutes then you can get in the water.” Hen said when Denny shook his head when he waited till his mom let him go into the pool to play with the other kids. </p><p> </p><p>After the kids were done swimming it was time for dinner when Bobby made hotdogs and hamburgers as Buck placed Conor’s processor back on before he helped his son cut up his hotdog and got Buck a sippy cup filled with juice for his son when Buck placed Conor at the kids table with the boys when Buck tapped on Conor’s shoulder when he smiled at him “tell one of the boys if you need anything buddy, I’m going to be sitting at the other table with everyone else.” Buck told his son when Conor shook his head when he ate his dinner. </p><p>After a long afternoon of swimming and playing with his friends Conor was almost asleep when Buck placed Conor into his car seat and buckled him in “did you have fun baby?” Buck asked when Conor shook his head when he was sucking his thumb when Buck smiled at him before he kissed Conor’s head before he closed the door and headed home. </p><p>Buck carefully got his son ready for bed when Buck got him dressed in his jammies, took the processor off and when Buck placed Conor in the toddler bed before Buck covered his son with his blanket and kissed his head “night baby daddy loves you so much.” Buck said when he kissed his son’s head when he got the room sleep ready before he cracked the door and headed downstairs when he got Conor’s backpack and lunch ready for school tomorrow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter Eddie and Chris arrive in LA!</p><p>Buck is trying to let little man be more independent which is hard for Buck because Buck has taken care of all of Conor’s needs from the time Conor was born so Buck is learning to let go and let others help his son because that’s what family is for.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Eddie and Chris arrive in LA!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eddie and Buck arrive in La when Buck and Eddie became fast friends since they already knew each other from Facebook. </p><p>Conor has an accident at school so Buck takes him to the doctors to get it checked out. </p><p>Overly protective daddy Buck</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Buck dropped his son off at school Buck headed to work and saw a new car in the parking lot when Buck grabbed his work bag and headed inside when he saw everyone talking to someone new “hey Buck this is Eddie!” Bobby said when Buck shook Eddie’s hand “I know we’ve talked on Facebook it’s nice to meet you face to face.” Buck told Eddie when he smiled at Buck “yeah, Chris is at school but maybe this weekend we can get the boys together for a play date?” Eddie said when Buck shook his head when he was excited about having a dad who understands what it’s like to have a special needs child. </p><p> </p><p>It was a crazy day with so many calls when the crew finally got back to the station and had some downtime when Eddie and Buck talked “who is taking care of Chris after school?” Buck asked when Eddie smiled at his friend “I’m still looking for someone to help take care of Chris when I’m at work and he’s not at school but hopefully I’ll find someone who is willing to help me out without charging an arm and leg.” Eddie said when Buck shook his head “where does Conor go?” Eddie asked Buck “there is a special preschool and daycare for first responders that isn’t too much for the month. It's $1,500 a month and that includes dinner and spending the night along with breakfast in the morning before school starts.” Buck told his friend when Eddie shook his head “what is the age limit?” Eddie asked when Buck smiled at him the age limit is newborn to age 12.” Buck said when Eddie shook his head “do they have any room for Chris?” Eddie asked when Buck gave all the information that he has over Eddie “they have a great program for children with special needs, they have an aid in every classroom and a few in the after school rooms.” Buck said when Eddie shook his head when they got a call so Buck and Eddie put the talk on hold till they got back. </p><p>Buck was in the bunk room resting till they got another call when Buck got a phone call from the daycare center about Conor “hey Buck, I know that you are at work but Conor fell and really hurt his arm and he won’t let anyone touch him every though we’re using all his communication skills so I was wondering if you could come and get him.” Mrs.Kelly asked when Buck was scared when Conor is his baby and he would do anything to help make his son feel better but he’s not with his son “Buck wants wrong?” Bobby asked when he saw the younger firefighter having a panic attack “Conor.......hurt.......need......to.....go.....get......him.” Buck told his captain who shook his head “go, we have enough people on staff today so you can go take your son to get checked out.” Bobby said when Buck shook his head when he grabbed his bag and headed out the door to his Jeep when he drove to get Conor. </p><p>Conor was slightly crying when Buck got to the daycare center when Buck saw his son “what happened?!” Buck asked when he carefully took Conor into his arms without hurting his arm “we’re on the big kids playground when we like to take the little kids once a month so they can play on the other structures when Conor and another little boy was playing and Conor slipped and hit his arm very hard.” Mrs.Kelly said when Buck shook his head when Buck was so upset right now because he trusts the daycare center with his son and they have been doing a great job taking care of Conor but his main focus was on his son “did he bump his head? His implant?” Buck asked when he looked over his son to see if anything is missing or looks messed up when Conor signed “owwies.” Buck shook his head when he kissed Conor’s head “I’m going to take him to the hospital to get checked out.” Buck said when he signed his son out for the day before Buck took Conor to the Jeep and they headed to the hospital. </p><p> </p><p>After a long wait in the waiting room Conor was finally called back when Buck explained what happened when they wanted to look at Connor's arm which was in a downward position when Conor wasn’t using his arm “shh it’s ok baby, I’m sorry, I know it hurts right?” The nurse asked when she was very, very nice to Conor who was sucking his thumb.</p><p> </p><p>The doctor came in and did an exam on Conor’s arm when Conor was playing with some stickers that the nurse gave him as Buck helped him “since he’s so little I don’t want to do any radiation on him if I don’t have to and it looks like his arm is just in a weird position so it’s mostly a nursemaid’s elbow and that’s easy to fix I just need daddy to hold Conor in his lap so I can fix the arm then we’ll be as good as new.” The doctor told Buck when Buck lifted Conor into his lap when the nurse distracted Conor with some bubbles when the doctor fixed the arm when Conor only cried a little bit when Buck and everyone told him that he did a great job and Buck is so proud of his son. The doctor placed Conor’s arm into a sling and told Buck in a few days Conor doesn’t need to wear it anymore. </p><p>After they were done at the hospital Buck took Conor to get some ice cream for being so good and then back to the fire station so Buck could finish out his shift. </p><p>Bobby saw his favorite three year old and his dad walk in when Bobby smiled at Conor “I panicked over a nursemaid's elbow but little man is back to his old self so daddy got him some ice cream since he was such a good baby.” Buck said when Conor wanted up so Bobby  carefully lifted Conor into his arms when Bobby smiled at the little boy’s shirt which was covered in stickers “Buck you are a first time dad, these things happen, trust me if my kids got any injuries I would be the first one at the hospital to be with them so no injuries is a small injury even if you didn’t know what was going on.” Bobby said when Buck shook his head “I’m going to try to finish up my shift so I hope it’s ok that Conor is back with us.” Buck said when Bobby smiled at the young father “his room is still available if he needs to take a nap after a few long hours at the hospital.” Bobby said when Buck told him thank you when he got Conor set up before he went back to work.  </p><p>Buck took Conor home when they had dinner and Buck let Conor sleep in his bed when Buck still felt bad that his son got hurt at school today even though it was a fluke accident that no one could control and Buck isn’t mad at the school anymore since Conor is better but Buck was just scared for his son since Buck is still getting used to a school that cares about his son and was willing to call Buck when something happened. Buck smiled at his son when he kissed his head when Buck got comfortable when he pulled Conor closer to his chest “love you baby.” Buck said when he went to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Maddie is next chapter and I’m also taking suggestions if anyone wants me to bases a chapter on a certain topic. </p><p>Also I know a few people want a Buddie relationship but I just want to keep it as friends and Eddie and Chris will move in so Eddie and Buck can help each other with the boys.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Maddie comes to town!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maddie comes to town, how will Buck react to his sister coming to LA without any warning? How will Conor and Maddie get along?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>t’s been a few weeks since Eddie and Chris came to town and Eddie joined the 118 when the boys got together for a play date at the park when Conor and Chris really got along very well. </p><p>Buck was about to open the door to his apartment when he saw the door was slightly open when Buck looked at his son who was asleep with his head on Buck’s shoulder when Buck didn’t want to bring his son inside till he knew who was in his apartment when Buck knocked on a neighbor’s door and this little old lady who smiled at Conor and Buck “hey sweeties how can I help you?” Mrs.Jamie asked when Buck smiled at her “someone is in my apartment and I don’t want to bring Conor inside until I know it’s safe to go inside so I was hoping that you could help me out just till it’s safe.” Buck said when Mrs.Jamie smiled at Buck and took Conor into her arms “do you want me to call 9-1-1?” Buck told her no when he told her thank you when before he went to his apartment and open the door when he heard the water running upstairs when Buck carefully made his way to his bathroom when he knocked before he opened the door and saw someone in his shower “who ever is in my shower you have 10 seconds to get out before I call the cops and have you arrested for trust passing.” Buck said when the shower curtain was pulled back a bit when Buck saw his older sister staring at him “really Evan you are going to call the cops on me?” Maddie asked when Buck closed his eyes “I have to go get my son then I’ll be back get dressed so he doesn’t see anything a toddler shouldn’t see!” Buck said when he ran out the door and headed to get Conor when Buck told Mrs.Jamie that everything is fine and it’s just a family member who didn’t tell him that she was coming over.</p><p> </p><p>Maddie was sitting on the couch when Buck walked in with Conor on his hip when Maddie smiled at the little boy who she hasn’t met yet “bubba, this is your aunt Maddie.” Buck told his son when Conor looked at his dad when Buck placed Conor on his feet when Maddie slowly made her way over to her nephew when she signed something which made both Buck and Conor smile “you know ASL?” Buck asked when he didn’t know his sister knew any sign language “yeah I took a few classes when I was in nursing school and I brushed up before I came over.” Maddie said when Conor walked over to her and hugged Maddie which made Maddie cry happy tears. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey baby, daddy has to talk to your aunt about something so why don’t I let you watch a movie on your iPad.” Buck said when Conor shook his head when Buck set up his son on the couch when he connected Conor to the bluetooth on the iPad “he can’t hear us?” Maddie asked when Buck shook his head “what the hell Maddie! You just show up without any warning? Did you leave Doug?” Buck asked when Maddie shook her head “I know, I’m sorry I should of called but I needed to get away from Dough and you were the first person I thought of so I used all my money I was hiding away and bought a plane ticket to LA and a few friends told me where your new apartment was so I googled it and got an Uber.” Maddie said when Buck shook his head “look I’m sorry, it’s just I have a son to worry about.” Buck said when Maddie shook her head. </p><p>“he’s very cute and he reminds me of you when you were his age.” Maddie said “look I’m just passing through, I don’t want to cause any issues with you or Conor.” Maddie told Buck “no, Maddie, it’s fine you can help me out when I’m at work, I bet he’ll love to get to know his aunt Maddie.” Buck said when Maddie smiled at her brother and hugged him.  </p><p>Conor looked at his aunt when he wanted up as Buck smiled at his son “he’s a very shy guy so the fact that he wants you to hold him is a huge thing.” Buck said when Maddie lifted Conor into her arms when she hugged him “hey Conor you want aunt Maddie to watch you while daddy goes to work?” Buck asked when Conor shook his head “school?” Conor asked when Buck wanted to smack himself in the head “that’s right you have your speech therapy once a week.” Buck said when Maddie smiled at her little brother “what days does he go?” Maddie asked when Buck told her “I pay for five days a week for school and then the after school program is 7 days a week and the price includes dinner, sleeping over and breakfast.” Buck told his sister. </p><p>“How much is that a month?” Maddie asked when Buck told her “that’s a first responder discount or it would be 2,200 a month so I’m saving a lot of money.” Buck said when Conor was in his lap when Conor was sucking his thumb “I have an idea, why don’t you get settled in then I’ll help you find a job, do you want to go back into nursing?” Buck asked when Maddie said no “I have an idea, I think that you will still feel like you are helping people.” Buck told his sister when he handed Conor over before he made a phone call. </p><p>Maddie and Conor looked at each other when Conor was handing toys over when Maddie took them and played with her nephew when Maddie talked to Conor and also signed as Buck smiled from the wall when he loved watching his son and sister become so close in such a short amount of time “so I think I found you a job.” Buck told his sister “what kind of job would you find me?” Maddie asked when she smiled at Buck “how about you because a 911 disbatch operator?” Buck asked when Maddie smiled at him “you will still be helping people but in a different way.” Buck said when Maddie hugged her brother “they start a new training class in a few weeks so you can help me take care of Conor till you go to work.” Buck said when Conor hugged his aunt when Maddie smiled at Conor and kissed his head.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I thought I would do a slightly cleaner version of how we meet Maddie in season 2.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Maddie and Conor!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maddie babysit Conor for Buck when he goes to work when Maddie and Conor are still getting used to each other when Maddie thinks it will be a walk in the park since Conor is such a great kid. </p><p>Halloween decorations and costumes also!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been a few days since Maddie had come to live with Buck and Conor.  Buck gave up his bedroom for his sister when he slept in Conor’s room on an air mattress when Conor mostly slept on the air mattress with his dad which Buck didn’t mind as Buck still did Conor’s night time routine and Maddie even said good night to her brother and nephew. </p><p>Maddie had learned Conor’s routine when Buck showed Maddie how the implant works and how to use the iPad if Conor needs to tell Maddie anything “there are some ASL books in the living room and I watched a few videos to help me out when Conor is taking his nap, I’m not fluent but I’m working on it and it’s gotten better as Conor even taught me a few sighs that he learned at school.” Buck said when Maddie shook her head when she smiled at her little brother “daddy has to go to work but Auntie Maddie is going to stay with you and then daddy will come home and you can tell me all about your day ok baby?” Buck asked when Conor shook his head when Conor likes his aunt it’s still an adjustment as Maddie is still a stranger but if Conor’s daddy likes Maddie then she’s good in Conor’s eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Maddie took Conor on a walk around the block when Maddie loved to see her nephew point out things and then try to sign as Maddie sighed back when she was still learning also when Maddie and Conor mostly used the iPad to communicate with one another “Conor are you hungry?” Maddie asked when Conor shook his head when it was close to lunch time when Maddie smiled at her nephew when they headed back to the apartment when Maddie made Conor some Mac and cheese along with some fruit and a sippy cup filled with water when Conor signed thank you before he started eating as Maddie smiled when after lunch time it’s nap time when Maddie can get the house cleaned up a little bit before Buck comes home from work. </p><p> </p><p>Maddie had a hard time getting Conor to take a nap when she knew that Conor was tired but he was fighting sleep so Maddie called Buck to see if he could get his son to fall asleep when Conor was crying and asking for Buck “I’m almost done baby then daddy will come home and cuddle with you.” Buck told his son when Conor went to sleep as Maddie took the processor off and placed it on the charger before she went downstairs and got the dishes done before she sat down on the couch and watched some tv. </p><p> </p><p>Buck got off work at 5 and went straight home to see his son when Maddie told him that Conor was better when he woke up when they just watched movies till Buck got home when Maddie and Conor had a great afternoon. </p><p> </p><p>Costume shopping! </p><p> </p><p>Buck was excited to take Conor trick or treating this year when Buck wanted to get Conor a very cool costume when last year Buck had to work so he didn’t get to take his son trick or treating but this year all the fire fam kids are going to meet at Bobby and Athena’s house then go as a group trick or treating. </p><p> Buck wanted to make Conor feel like this Halloween will be special. “Conor do you want to help daddy find the perfect costume for you?” Buck asked when Conor shook his head when Buck was looking online for different costumes when he stayed away from masks and hats that wouldn’t cause any problems with Conor’s cochlear implant “do you want to be a dinosaur? Daddy can buy you a inflatable costume that you can wear with your clothes underneath it.” Buck said when Conor shook his head when Buck showed the costume as it was a dinosaur piggy back costume when Buck found Conor’s size “Daddy is going to buy you a special candy bucket also.” Buck told his son when Conor shook his head when he was excited to dress up. </p><p> Last year his grandparents didn’t even let him celebrate Halloween when Buck’s mom told Conor “oh honey no one wants to see a little boy with a disability and an ugly birthmark.” Conor cried a lot that night when Buck found him in their room and asked him what’s wrong Conor didn’t say. </p><p> </p><p>Buck asked his parents when his mom told Buck what she told Conor “mom what the hell! This is the perfect night for Conor to go out and be a kid! Everyone is going to be in a costume and his birthmark isn’t ugly!” Buck said when he took his son to Target and bought Conor so much candy and movies that Buck called in the next day sick so he and Conor could spend time together just hanging out when Buck didn’t ask his parents to do anything for him or Conor for a few weeks when Buck only talked to them when needed.  </p><p> </p><p>Maddie didn’t have work today so she took Conor with her to get some decorations for his room when Buck handed Maddie some money to get the decorations and lunch. Maddie took Conor to Target when Maddie was happy to get to know her nephew much better as Conor has warmed up to her when Maddie even signed a few things to Conor and made him happy. </p><p> </p><p>The Buckley parents were not happy to hear that their grandson was “broken” when their mom made a huge deal of Conor not having a normal life and how he’s being robbed for getting a job and a family when Buck went off on his mom “my son is going to have the best life I can provide him so you either are with us or against us.” Buck said when his parents backed down a bit and let Buck move in with them when Conor was a year old when Buck and Conor’s mom was in a off again on again relationship when Buck wanted them to work out for Conor’s sake but after a while it was very clear that they both wanted two different things and Conor was only on Buck’s mind instead of doing typical young adult things. </p><p> </p><p>Maddie held Conor’s hand when they crossed the street when Maddie placed Conor in the cart when Maddie got Conor a special treat before they started their shopping “cake pop and frap?” Maddie asked when Conor shook his head when Maddie got him a vanilla bean frap with a chocolate cake pop while Maddie got herself a ice coffee when Maddie payed for their drinks and treats as they waited when the nice barista gave Conor a cup of whip cream when Conor signed thank you with a smile as the barista signed back your welcome which made Conor happy “your son is so cute.” Maddie smiled “thank you, this is my nephew I’m babysitting today while his dad is at work, we’re here to get some Halloween decorations for his room.” Maddie said when Conor shook his head when the barista handed over their drinks and Conor’s cake pop “thank you.” Maddie said when they headed to go shopping when Maddie took a picture of her and Conor together with their drinks and sent it to Buck when Conor looked happy. </p><p> </p><p>Maddie bought Conor a few window clings and a few small kid friendly Halloween decorations when Conor really enjoyed the fake spider when he signed spider which is one of his new sighs from school along with pumpkin., candy and trick or treat. </p><p>Buck got home from work when he saw Conor and Maddie making dinner when Buck talked to his crew about the kids going to the pumpkin patch on their day off when everyone agreed as Chim and Maddie would also come when Buck smiled as he could see his sister seemed happier and less stressed out “Do you want daddy to take you to get a pumpkin from the pumpkin patch?” Buck asked when Conor shook his head “I think all the kids are going to go also so we can go as a group.” Buck said when Conor smiled as he was very excited to have friends.</p><p> </p><p>Buck on his day off took Conor to get his Halloween costume when in the afternoon they are going to meet everyone at the pumpkin patch “so we decided that you are going to be a Dino?” Buck asked when Conor shook his head when Buck pulled up to the “Spirit Halloween” and carried Conor inside when Buck smiled as Conor seemed to enjoy the spooky season when Conor wasn’t even thases by all the different decorations as Conor laughter at a few when Buck took pictures of his son when Buck held Conor’s hand when they went to the toddler section and got Conor his costume when Buck orders Conor a candy bag  with his name on it and a dinosaur dressed up in a mummy costume.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I tired my best to look up the best Halloween costume for Conor so I went with the Dino piggy back costume from “Spirit Halloween.” </p><p>https://www.spirithalloween.com/product/toddler-dinosaur-piggyback-costume/163336.uts</p><p>Conor’s candy bag </p><p>https://www.etsy.com/listing/739632821/trick-or-treat-bag-personalized-trick-or?ref=search_recently_viewed-1&amp;pro=1</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Halloween!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Buck takes Conor trick or treating with the boys!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buck was very excited for his son to go trick or treating when Eddie, Hen and Booby agreed that they will meet up at Bobby and Athena’s house have dinner together then take the kids out to go trick or treating “morning buddy are you excited to go trick or treating tonight?” Buck asked when he also sighed as Conor said no “why not buddy?” Buck asked when Conor shrugged his shoulders “can you tell daddy!” Buck asked when Conor shook his head while Buck got the iPad when Conor opened the speaking app and pushed the pictures that he needed to tell Buck what’s wrong when Conor pushed the play button “Conor will scare people.” Conor told Buck “why buddy?” Buck asked “grandpa and grandma said no.” Conor’s iPad said which made Buck upset with his parents but also felt bad for his son “well they are not here buddy so daddy is going to take you with your friends to get candy.” Buck told Conor who smiled “you can wear your costume to school buddy or daddy can put you in a Halloween shirt and jeans, you don’t have to wear your costume unless you want to.” Buck said when Conor smiled at Buck “do you want to wear your costume?” Buck asked when Conor shook his head. </p><p>Buck got Conor ready for school when Buck packed an extra outfit for when Conor gets hot so they can take his costume off and place it in Conor’s cubby when Buck packed an special lunch for Conor when Bobby showed Buck how to make a few meals so Conor and Buck are not always eating fast food or frozen food “daddy made you some butter noodles, an apple cut up, some peanut butter and a juice box.” Buck told Conor who smiled at his lunch “snack?” Conor asked when Buck shook his head while he grabbed a bag of goldfish and placed them in Conor’s backpack “can you please go get me your water bottle so daddy can fill it up?” Buck asked when Conor did as Buck showed Conor how to fill his water bottle as Conor felt so proud of himself for helping Buck get his lunch ready. </p><p> </p><p>Buck carried Conor into the school when Conor got scared as Buck took his time and asked Conor why he’s so scared “kids will be mean to me.” Conor said when Buck talked to Conor about how Conor has friends that like him “you have Dallas, he likes you buddy.” Buck said when Conor shook his head when they made it into the classroom as Buck smiled at all the kids in their costumes “hey buddy nice costume!” Mrs.Kelly said when Conor smiled “I have an extra outfit for Conor just in case he gets hot.” Buck said when Conor was already playing with the kids “Conor was a little upset this morning about how the kids would react to his costume, let’s just say that this is Conor’s first year of trick or treating because last year my parents were not so nice to Conor about Halloween.” Buck told the teachers “don’t worry we’ll keep an eye on Conor and make sure he has a great day and well rested so he can go trick or treating tonight.” Mrs.Kelly said when Buck told them thank you before he said goodbye to Conor and headed to work.  </p><p> </p><p>Trick or treating! </p><p>Buck got Conor ready for trick or treating when Chris, Denny, Henry and May were coming over to go trick or treating with Conor “daddy?” Conor asked when Buck smiled as he was getting Conor’s candy bag ready “yeah baby?” Buck asked when Conor pointed to his battery  pack “oh did it die?” Buck asked when Conor shook his head “don’t worry daddy has extras.” Buck told Conor when he helped Conor replace the battery “all better?” Buck signed when Conor shook his head “do you need to go potty before we our friends come over?” Buck asked when Conor went to the bathroom “did you wash your hands?” Buck asked when Conor shook his head “let daddy see.” Buck said when he looked at Conor’s hands when they were still wet “good boy!” Buck told Conor when he smiled at his son while Buck helped Conor dry his hands. </p><p>Eddie brought Chris over when Conor was very excited to see Chris “hey buddy how was your day?” Buck asked when Chris smiled “good!” Chris said when Buck smiled “I love your costume buddy!” Buck told Chris when Chris was a pirate “thank you!” Chris told Buck when Eddie was holding Conor when Eddie picked up a few signs which made Buck happy they people are so open with his son “oh yeah that’s so cool buddy!” Eddie said when Buck smiled “what did he tell you?” Buck asked when Conor smiled at Buck “Conor was telling me that he learned how to say trick or treat and candy.” Eddie said when Buck smiled when Conor heard the doorbell rang “I’ll get it!” Buck said when Conor smiled “hey guys!” Buck told Henry and Denny when he hugged Athena and Hen who were dressed up as a fireman and a baseball player “Bobby is going to be here after he finished up some paperwork and May is at home studying for a math test.” Athena told Buck when Conor hugged Hen and Athena “hey sweetie did you have a good day at school?” Athena asked while also signing “I don’t know how I feel about everyone knowing a few sighs for my son.” Buck told the team “we’re a family Buck and we’ll do anything to make sure that everyone feels comfortable.” Athena said while Buck smiled as Conor sighed “thank you!” Which made everyone smile “hey baby guess what?” Buck asked Conor “we didn’t send any pictures in your costume to your aunt Maddie.” Buck said when Conor smiled when Buck took a picture of Conor and the boys in their costumes. </p><p> </p><p>After Bobby got to the apartment the group headed to go trick or treating while Buck placed Conor’s harness along when Conor was very good on his harness “you boys look ready to go trick or treating!” Bobby said when Henry smiled as they headed to the first house “trick of treat!” The boys said when the lady gave them candy “you boys look so cute!” The boys said thank you before they headed to the next house. </p><p>Conor got a lot of candy when Buck smiled at his son “someone looks sleepy.” Hen said when she looked at Conor who was cuddling with his dad “yeah, little man is so used to a chill night at home before we head to bed.” Buck told everyone when Conor was sucking his thumb “oh he’s very sleepy!” Bobby said when Buck smiled when they made it back to the apartment “thank you for having us over to go trick or treating with Conor.” Eddie said when Buck smiled “yeah no problem, thank you for making Conor’s first time trick or treating very special.” Buck said when everyone got so sad “it’s ok, I like to make positive experiences for my son and not think of the negative experiences.” Buck said when the boys dumped their candy out so they could trade it with one another  “can you say goodnight to everyone?” Buck asked when Conor gave a wave before Buck headed upstairs to Conor’s room “hey baby, daddy is going to get you dressed for bed.” Buck said when Buck quickly got his son dressed and placed Conor in bed when Buck turned the night light on and cracked the door before Buck headed downstairs and hung out before everyone went home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this chapter is a month late but I had a lot of school work to do.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Christmas tree!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Buck and Eddie take the boys to go get a Christmas tree before they come back to the apartment and decorate the tree!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buck was at the fire station when he smiled at his friends as he was thinking about the Christmas season when Buck was going to make this Christmas season very special for Conor when Buck was looking up different activities that they can do in LA “does anyone know if they have a Santa that can sign?” Buck asked the group “I think there is one I’m not sure.” Bobby said when Buck shook his head “I want to take Conor to go do the normal Christmas things like see Santa and such but I wasn’t sure if they had a Santa that knows ASL I think they would be perfect for Conor because he’s learning so much signs at school and I think it will be the icing on the cake if Conor can talk to Santa.” Buck told the crew “then let’s find your son a Santa that can sign because every kid should be able to see Santa and communicate with him in their own way.” Hen said when she smiled at Buck “thank you!” Buck said when he was almost done for the day. </p><p>Buck was going to take Conor to go get a tree “should I go real tee or a fake tree?” Buck asked since in the past he’s always gone to the tree farm and got a real tree “I think that you should do what you want to do, a real tree will dry up faster but a fake tree you can reuse for years to come.” Bobby told Buck who said ok when he was going to get a real tree and take try to take Christmas card pictures today “want me and Chris to come over and help you guys?” Eddie asked when he was also off “sure if you want, we could help each other do Christmas card photos.” Buck said as Eddie smiled when he liked that idea “are you going to get a tree?” Buck asked Eddie “yeah, I’m going to take Chris this weekend.” Eddie told Buck “we should get the kids together and do something Christmas related.” Bobby said when the parents said ok when they smiled “Gingerbread houses?” Buck asked when Bobby shook his head as in the past Buck got a foam gingerbread house and helped Conor put it together but this year was going to be the first time Conor has ever made a gingerbread house. </p><p>Conor was very excited because today at school they made ornaments for the tree when Conor made a gingerbread man and they even took his picture to make an ornament out of “Conor do you want to help me pack up your backpack because your daddy should be here soon?” Mrs.Kelly asked when Conor shook his head as he helped put his things away while the classroom aid Mrs.Sally walked over to Conor and signed “what are you going to do after school?” Mrs.Sally asked Conor did his best to sign back when he sighed “tree and Christmas.” Mrs.Sally smiled when she asked “daddy is going to take you to get a Christmas tree?” Mrs.Kelly asked when Conor shook his head “daddy said we were going to make Christmas fun.” Conor said in his voice which made his teachers happy when Conor does his best to use his voice instead of his iPad or signing “your speech is coming on nicely buddy!”  Mrs.Sally said while Conor smiled as he did practice at home with Buck and Maddie when she’s over. </p><p>Buck got to the school when he smiled at his son who was talking about what he’s doing after school as Conor is more confident with his voice then he was a few months ago when Conor first got his implants “daddy!” Conor said when Buck smiled at his son and held him when Buck signed “Christmas tree.” Conor shook his head when Buck signed Conor out and took Conor home so they can meet Eddie and Chris “do you have to go potty before we leave?” Buck asked when Conor shook his head when he did go potty before Buck got Conor ready to go with a snack and his water bottle when Buck changed Conor into a Christmas shirt and jeans “daddy wants to try and take pictures when we get home so we can make a Christmas card to send out to our friends and family.” Buck told Conor who said ok when they headed to the car to meet Eddie and Chris to look at trees. </p><p>Once they got to the tree farm Buck took Conor out and held his hand when Eddie and Chris smiled at Buck and Conor “hey guys!” Buck said as Eddie smiled at the little boy who smiled back as Eddie held Conor while Buck hugged Chris when they talked about school “I made some ornaments for the tee.” Conor said when Buck and Eddie smiled at Conor “do you get to bring them home?” Eddie asked when Conor shook his head “before Christmas break.” Conor said when Buck smiled as he had a lot of ornaments for Conor but not a lot of hand made ones. </p><p>Buck found the perfect tree when it wasn’t too big but also wasn’t to small when Buck wanted Conor to help put the star on top of the tree this year when Buck paid for the tree and had it loaded in Edide’s truck while they were going to have dinner and watch a movie tonight while decorating the tree as Conor smiled at the tree “so soft.” Conor told Buck who smiled “yeah baby it’s so soft.” Buck said when he loaded Conor into his car seat and buckled him while Eddie got Chris in his own booster seat and buckled him “we'll meet you at your apartment.” Eddie said when Buck said ok as he was going to run by the store and get a few more things to add to the tree “I’m stopping at Target to pick up some things then I’ll be home.” Buck told Eddie who said ok when they headed off. </p><p>Buck took Conor to Target when they picked up a few more ornaments and a new sippy cup for Christmas when Buck saw a very cute cup with a penguin on it wearing a Christmas hat along with a pair of Christmas pajamas “daddy is getting you ready for Christmas.” Buck told Conor who smiled at his dad “we’re going to see Santa tomorrow with Chris and Denny!” Buck told Conor who smiled when he loved his older cousins. </p><p>Buck and Conor made it back to the apartment when Eddie and Chris were waiting for them “took you long enough.” Eddie said with a smile as Buck unloaded Conor when Eddie helped with the bags “sorry I saw a few pairs of Christmas pajamas and needed to pick Conor up a few pairs.” Buck told Eddie who smiled as Chris and Conor were hanging out till they headed upstairs to the apartment. </p><p>Eddie and Buck put the tree up while the boys were sitting on the couch “ok we need to get the ornaments out.” Buck said when he smiled at the boys when Buck helped hand out the ornaments and lifted Conor up so he could put the ornaments on the tree. </p><p>After the tree was decorated Buck held Conor when they looked at it and smiled as Buck loved his tree “what do you think bubba?” Buck asked Conor who looked half asleep “good.” Conor told Buck when Buck rubbed Conor’s back “it looks nice buddy!” Buck told Conor who shook his head when Conor wanted to light the tree so Buck helped Conor light the tree when Buck got the colorful lights. </p><p>Eddie and Chris stayed for dinner when Buck ordered pizza while the boys were watching “Polar Express.” While Chris was watching it on the tv and Conor in his iPad when he was connected to the Bluetooth “Carla can bring Chris to meet you at the Santa workshop while I finished up my shift.” Eddie told Buck who said ok “we can go another day if you want to just come home.” Buck told Eddie who shook his head no “it’s ok, I don’t mind. I like that we can take the boys to go see Santa with the whole crew.” Eddie said when Buck smiled and shook his head as Bobby found a Santa who can sign and texted Buck the information when Buck texted back thank you. </p><p>After dinner Eddie and Chris went home as Conor was tired so Buck gave Conor a bath before Buck dressed Conor in one of his new Christmas pajamas when Buck ready Conor a Christmas story when Conor feel asleep so Buck kissed his head and cracked the door before Buck went to the kitchen and cleaned up before he watched some tv before Buck went to bed as he has an early shift so they can take the kids to go see Santa in the afternoon after the older kids get out of school.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Seeing Santa!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The team takes the boys to go see Santa when Buck is coming up with a list of things that he wants to buy Conor for Christmas and a list for the team if they wanted to buy Conor a present for Christmas.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buck had the day off so he and Conor had a very chill morning when Buck put Conor down for his nap when Buck was doing christmas shopping and getting some ideas down for Conor when Buck was going to build Conor a play corner that Buck was going to buy Conor a play kitchen since Conor likes the one at the preschool and Bobby even is going to let Conor make some basic recipe with him next time they are over at the Nash-Grant household when Buck texted Maddie what kind of kitchen and what kind of play food to get Conor “all my friends say Melissa and Doug toys are the ones to get because they don’t break and you can use them for years to come.” Maddie texted Buck who said ok when he looked online and saw so many toys for the play kitchen. </p><p>After Conor woke up from his nap Buck got Conor dressed so they could go see Santa when Conor was still tired when Buck let Conor relax on the couch with his iPad while Buck got a backpack ready to go when Buck smiled at his son “hey baby are you ready to go?” Buck asked when Conor shook his head when Buck lifted Conor into his arms and grabbed the iPad so Conor could listen to music when they headed out the door when Buck locked the door as Buck carried Conor to the car when Buck placed Conor into his car seat and buckled Conor in before Buck got the iPad all hooked to Conor’s implant when Buck placed the backpack next to Conor before Buck got in the driver's seat when they headed to meet everyone at the mall as Buck smiled at Conor who smiled back at Buck. </p><p>Buck held Conor when they headed inside as Eddie, Bobby, Hen and Athena along with the boys were waiting near the food court when Buck headed over to the group “hey guys! How are you doing?” Bobby asked when he took Conor into his arms when Conor hugged Bobby “good, we had a very chill day and we just got up from a nap so we might be a little bit tired.” Buck said when Chris and Denny hugged Buck as they got in line to meet Santa as Buck was so excited to see his little boy see Santa for the first time “Conor this Santa can sign!” Buck told Conor who smiled at his dad when the boys were next as Denny took Conor’s hand as Conor smiled at Denny.</p><p> </p><p>“Next!” The boys were walking over to Santa who smiled at the boys “hey guys how are you doing?” Santa asked when he was also signing which made Conor smile as Denny looked at his little cousin and smiled “do you boys know what you want for Christmas?” Santa asked when the boys shook their heads as the older boys went first as the parents smiled at the boys “what did little man ask for?” Athena asked when Buck smiled “I’m not sure, he did point to a few things in a catalog I showed him and I’m thinking about getting Conor a play kitchen and some fake food to go with it so he can cook when I’m cooking.” Buck told the group who smiled “do you have a list of things that Conor is into so we can get the boys something each and do a gift exchange?” Hen asked when Buck smiled when he never thought of putting a list together because Buck was going to buy all the toys that would go with the kitchen “I’ll make something up and send it out to everyone when Buck was so used to just buying everything himself when his parents did give Buck money to buy Conor his presents so Buck would write that it was from his parents which made Conor smile as he thinks his grandparents care about him “Maddie asked me what Conor wants for Christmas and I told her that I’ll get back to her.” Buck told everyone when Conor handed his list over which was just scribbles when Santa smiled at Conor “can you tell Santa what you want buddy?” Santa asked when Conor shook his head as he looked at Buck who walked over to Conor “you were asking for a puppy.” Buck said when he was going to get Conor a FurReal Friend puppy and when Conor gets older Buck might get Conor a real dog “oh wow a puppy, Santa will see what he can do.” Santa said when Conor smiled at Santa when they took their photos when Buck lifted Conor into his arms as they walked over to the parents “do you guys want to come over to have dinner and the boys can watch a movie?” Bobby asked when everyone said sure as Buck smiled at Conor when Conor pointed to Build A Bear as Buck smiled “daddy might take you to do that over Christmas break.” Buck said when Conor smiled as he enjoyed stuffed animals when Athena and Bobby smiled at each other when they know what they were going to get Conor a gift card for Build A Bear along with a few toys when they were going to spoil Conor this year because it sounds like Conor didn’t have the best Christmas in the past. </p><p>Buck and Conor headed to Bobby and Athena’s house when Buck got Conor out of the car when they headed to the front door as Buck let Conor ring the doorbell when Conor smiled as the doorbell didn’t scare him anymore “hey guys, you don’t have to ring the doorbell you are always welcome to come over and inside.” Athena told Buck who smiled as they headed inside “thank you for having us over.” Buck said when Athena took Conor in her arms when he smiled at her “how are you doing baby?” Athena asked Conor “good.” Conor said when he wanted down so Athena put Conor down when Conor headed down the steps to the living room when Harry was playing his game when Conor tried to climb onto the couch when Harry helped Conor onto the couch “I think that Bobby needs to get a few step stools for Conor.” Harry said when Buck smiled at his son “thank you for helping Conor on the couch, we’re working on simple skills like climbing stairs, couch and getting dressed.” Buck said when he sat next to his son when Conor smiled at Buck “I have noticed that Conor doesn’t use a pacifier, how did you get him to kick the pacifier?” Athena asked when Buck smiled “Conor was a thumb sucker instead of a pacifier taker so when I did try to get Conor to use a pacifier he said no and would spit it out.” Buck said when Athena smiled “Harry took a while to kick his pacifier.” Athena said when Harry smiled at his mom “it was hard because Harry would cry for hours wanting his pacifier but I held strong and didn’t give in.” Athena said when Buck shook his head “I even got Conor a few wubbanub thinking he would like to have a stuffed animal pacifier but he said no.” Buck said when Bobby was holding Conor in his arms while he showed Conor all the different foods that he was going to cook. </p><p> </p><p>Eddie and Chris came over when Harry was entertaining Conor when they played in the backyard with a baby soccer ball when Conor did his best to kick the ball but he kept missing so Harry worked with Conor on kicking the ball till Conor got it right which made Conor happy “Harry and Conor Chris is here!” Bobby said when the boys ran inside as Conor looked like a baby penguin trying to keep up with Harry “hey baby look who’s here?” Buck said when Chris smiled at the little boy and hugged Conor when the boys went to the backyard and played till Denny came over. </p><p>Hen, Karen and Denny came over when Buck helped Hen bring Denny in as Denny was asleep so Buck carefully lifted Denny inside and placed Denny in the spare bedroom “we got so excited about seeing Santa that we skipped nap time at school.” Hen said when Buck smiled as Conor could be the same way when he knew that they were going to do something fun. </p><p>Buck made a Christmas list for his son when he added a balance bike “how do you feel about the balance bike?” Buck asked all the parents “if you want to try one before you buy one we have one that Denny isn’t using any more.” Karen told Buck who smiled and shook his head as he still didn’t know how lucky he got for the team who is taking care of him and his son. </p><p>May was working when the crew came home so when she came home she smiled at all the cars in the driveway “I’m home!” May said when she walked inside as the boys smiled at May and hugged her as Conor did his best to his May who lifted Conor into her arms when May sighed as Conor told May who they saw today “you saw Santa?!” May asked when Conor shook his head when he looked so happy “that’s great buddy what did you ask for?” May asked when she sat down on the couch with Conor in her lap “puppy.” Conor said when May smiled before she looked at Buck who shook his head. </p><p>Conor fell asleep on the couch after dinner when Buck helped with the dishes before he carefully lifted Conor into his arms when Conor woke up a bit so Buck rocked Conor back and forth before Conor fell back asleep so Buck carefully placed Conor in his car seat and buckled him in before as Buck said goodbye to everyone when they headed to the apartment when Buck got Conor ready for bed as Buck placed Conor in his bed as tonight Conor was very cuddly and Buck didn’t want to pass up any moment that Conor shook wants to cuddle with Buck when Buck grabbed a sippy cup and placed it on the nightstand so if Conor gets thirsty he will have a drink.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Christmas party!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bobby and Athena are holding a Christmas party and a gift exchange for the boys!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bobby and Athena were throwing a Christmas party for the whole family when the kids were so excited as the parents picked names to buy a kids present when Buck and Conor got Denny to buy a present for when Denny got Conor and Chris and Eddie got Harry “hey baby what do you want to get Denny for Christmas?” Buck asked when Conor smiled at his dad “Pizza.” Conor told Buck “no baby not for dinner, what do you want to buy Denny for Christmas?” Buck asked “Cars.” Conor told Buck when Buck said ok as he was going to get Denny a hot wheel set when they have a budget of $50 for a present “daddy is going to take you to Target to get Denny a present.” Buck told Conor who smiled at Buck. </p><p>After school the next day Buck took Conor to Target when Buck picked up a few more Christmas shirts and PJ’s for Conor before they headed to the toy section when Buck let Conor look at all the toys “what do you want to get Denny?” Buck asked Conor when Conor picked the Shark Frenzy’s set with an extra pack of cars “what do you want for Christmas buddy?” Buck asked Conor when Buck was almost done shopping but needed to pick up a few things like Conor’s big present “doggie.” Conor told Buck who said ok when he already got Conor a FurReal friend dog. </p><p>Day of the party! </p><p>Buck picked Conor up from school when Maddie was with him since she was invited to the party “I’ll be back in just going to run in and get Conor then we’ll be right back.” Buck told Maddie who said ok when she smiled at her brother “no worries!” Maddie said when Buck walked into the school. </p><p>Conor was very excited to go to the party with his family “hey baby!” Buck said when he saw Conor who ran to Buck as Buck lifted Conor into his arms and hugged Buck very tight “Conor was a very good boy today we went potty and took a nap!” Mrs.Kelly told Buck who smiled at Conor “we’re going to a Christmas party with the whole crew.” Buck told the teachers when Conor smiled “that sounds fun buddy! Tomorrow is Christmas sweater day and the class party.” Mrs.Kelly told Buck who smiled “thank you for reminding me I almost forgot!” Buck said when he smiled at Conor “are you ready to go? Aunt Maddie is in the car.” Buck told Conor who loves his aunt Maddie “see you late buddy!” Mrs.Kelly said when Conor waved goodbye as Buck took Conor to the car when Maddie smiled at her nephew who smiled at Maddie “hey baby did you have a fun day at school?” Maddie asked when Conor shook his head yes “tomorrow is little man’s class party and Christmas sweater day.” Buck told Maddie “oh that sounds so much fun!” Maddie said when Buck buckled Conor into his car seat before Buck drove to Bobby and Athena’s house. </p><p>Buck drove to the house when Conor was very talkative and did his best to tell Maddie all about his school “that’s so cool buddy!” Maddie said when Buck smiled at his son when Buck grabbed the present while Maddie helped get Conor out of the car when the family walked to the door when Conor rang the doorbell when they waited as Bobby opened the door and smiled at the family “hey guys! Come in.” Bobby said when Buck helped Conor inside and down the steps as the older boys smiled at Conor who walked over to the boys “Conor came and said hi to everyone.” Buck said when Conor did when he hugged all his aunts and uncles before Conor went to go play with his cousins. </p><p>Bobby made dinner for everyone as Harry helped Bobby make dinner when Harry came home from school before his friends came over. Conor walked into the kitchen when Hen smiled at Conor “hey buddy come here I don’t want you to get hurt.” Hen said when Conor did when Hen placed Conor in her lap “how was school?” Hen asked “good, class party tomorrow.” Conor told Hen who smiles at her nephew “yeah we have to bring a snack to school and Conor gets to wear a Christmas sweater to school.” Buck said when he smiled at his son. </p><p>Bobby set the boys up at the little table that they have off to the side since the boys like to have their own conventions “Conor do you want to sit with daddy or with the boys?” Buck asked when Conor pointed at the kids table when Buck said ok when Bobby set up the booster seat for Conor who smiled as he felt like a part of the older boys when the parents helped serve the kids their dinner “thank you daddy.” Conor said when Buck smiled at his son “your welcome baby, I’m going to be at the table with your aunts and uncles so call me if you need anything.” Buck told Conor who said ok when he ate his dinner. </p><p>After dinner the adults and the older boys helped clear the table for dinner when Maddie was holding Conor who smiled “has your daddy tanking you hiking?” Maddie asked when Buck said no “I need to get a hiking backpack for Conor to sit in.” Buck said when he smiled at his son “daddy would love to go hiking with you baby.” Buck told Conor who smiled. </p><p>After all the dishes were done the boys sat around the tree when the parents helped pass out the presents to the boys “ok Conor who did you buy for?” Bobby asked “Denny.” Conor said when he smiled at Denny who opened the present and said thank you to Conor “ok Denny who did you buy for?” Bobby asked?” “We got Conor!” Denny said when he smiled at the little boy who smiled back when he opened his present and smiled “thank you!” Denny signed when he smiled at his dinosaur toy “your welcome buddy!” Denny said when Chris smiles as Harry handed the present over to Chris when Chris took his time opening the present as it was a Lego set “thank you!” Chris said when Eddie helped hand the present over to Chris who handed it over to Harry who opened the present and smiled “thank you Chris!” Harry said when Chris smiled “your welcome Harry!” Chris said when he smiled at his friend.</p><p>After a while everyone went home when Conor was tired “can you say goodbye to everyone?” Buck asked when Conor waved at everyone “we will see you late on baby.” Athena said when she kissed Conor’s head “hey Buck we’re having a boys sleepover this weekend if you feel comfortable with Conor spending the night he is more than welcome to sleep over with the boys.” Bobby said when Buck wanted Conor to spend the night but he’s only left Conor at school “do you want to spend the night with Bobby,Athena and the boys?” Buck asked when Conor shook his head “great we’ll see you this weekend!” Bobby said as he smiled at the little boy when Buck and Maddie left and headed back to the house when Maddie spent the night as tomorrow Maddie is going to help Buck by  taking Conor to school before she goes to work since Buck has an early shift.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter: sleepover with the boys!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Sleepover with the cousins!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Conor goes to his fist sleepover with his cousins! How will Conor do? How will Buck do with Conor only sleeping at the daycare center?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buck was getting a bag packed for Conor to go to the sleepover when Bobby and Athena made sure that they had everything that Conor would need to feel at home.</p><p>“Daddy is going to miss you baby but he knows that you are going to have so much fun with your cousins!” Buck told Conor who nodded his head “daddy stay?” Conor asked when Buck smiled at his son “no sweetie daddy is going to come home and you are going to stay at Bobby and Athena’s house with your older cousins.” Buck said when Conor looked sad.</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy knows that you are going to have so much fun that you will forget that daddy isn’t there.” Buck told Conor who said ok as he was helping Buck pack his bag when Buck made sure that Conor had his iPad, extra batteries for his implant and an extra change of clothes along with a few pull-ups since Conor isn’t nighttime potty trained just yet. </p><p>Buck brought Conor over to the house when Bobby smiled as the older boys were in the house playing in Harry’s room when Buck brought Conor to the door as Bobby helped Buck with Conor’s bag “if you need anything please call me.” Buck said when he looked scared “he’ll be fine Buck, if worse comes to worse Conor can sleep in Athena and my bed with us instead of sleeping with the boys in the living room.” Bobby told Buck who said ok. </p><p>“Hey baby?” Buck told Conor who looked at his dad “daddy loves you and you are going to have so much fun I’ll come pick you up tomorrow morning.” Buck told Conor who hugged Buck when Buck kissed Conor’s head before Conor headed to his Jeep and drove off Bobby took Conor inside as Athena smiled at the little boy. </p><p>“Hey baby, how are you doing?” Athena asked when Conor smiled at Athena “good, where’s boys?” Conor asked when Athena smiled at Conor “they are playing in Harry’s room if you want to join them?” Athena said as Bobby helped Conor to Harry’s room “hey boys look who made it to the sleepover?” Bobby asked when the boys were very excited to see Conor when they all hugged Conor as Conor smiled at his cousins “we’re playing Star Wars!” Denny told Conor when Denny handed Conor one of the Lightsabers “be careful boys I don’t want to hear any tears ok?” Bobby said when the older boys said ok as they were very careful with Conor. </p><p>Athena came to get the boys for dinner when Conor was wearing a firefighter helmet along with a shield when Athena smiled at a little boy “after dinner you boys can come back and play till we watch a movie before bed.” Athena told the boys who said ok when Denny and Harry helped Conor out of the room and into the kitchen as Chris just arrived after his therapy session. </p><p> </p><p>After dinner all the boys went back to Harry’s room when they played some more before Bobby called the boys to the living room when Conor was getting tired “why don’t we get changed into our jammies and then we can come back and watch a movie before you boys go off to bed.” Athena said when the boys said ok. </p><p>Bobby helped Conor get changed into his jammies and brought Conor to the living room “babe, how are we going to do a movie night?” Athena asked when Bobby looked at Conor “Buck just hooks Conor up to the iPad and Conor can watch the movie that way.” Bobby said when Athena looked at Bobby “is there a way that we can have all the boys watch a movie on the same TV?” Athena asked when Conor looked very tired. </p><p>“Hey baby do you want to go lie down in the master bedroom?” Athena asked when Conor shook his head yes when Athena took Conor to the master bedroom and placed Conor in the bed with the iPad “do you want to watch a movie?” Athena asked when Conor said no when Athena said ok when Bobby watched from the doorway when Athena cuddles with Conor till Conor fell asleep when Athena took Conor’s processor off and placed the processor on the charger “night baby I love you so much!” Athena said when she walked into the living room when Bobby was watching a movie with the boys. </p><p>Athena and the older boys were watching a movie while Bobby checked in on Conor who was still asleep when Bobby texted Buck a picture of Conor who was sucking his thumb “your daddy was so worried about how you would feel about spending the night with us but I really think that your daddy was more worried about how he’ll feel about you spending the night with someone else.” Bobby said as he kissed Conor’s head before he went to go join the boys and Athena. </p><p> </p><p>After the boys went to bed Bobby and Athena went to their room when Conor was still asleep when Bobby and Athena smiled “I do miss this stage when they are not sassy or have full blow arguments with you on something that you can’t control.” Athena said as Bobby smiled “so do I, Conor is such a huge part of the family that I feel like we have a grandson.” Bobby told Athena who smiled when they did see Buck as their son. </p><p> </p><p>Buck got back to his apartment when he was trying to find something to do while his mind was thinking about Conor so when Bobby texted Buck a few pictures of Conor playing with the boys Buck felt so much better about his son spend the night with his adopted family as Bobby and Athena have been parents to Buck then his real parents and Buck found a family with the 118. </p><p> </p><p>The next morning all the boys woke up as Bobby carried Conor to the kitchen as Bobby was going to make the boys pancakes and bacon for breakfast. </p><p>Conor was going to help when Bobby placed a kids apron on Conor as Harry and the other boys smiled at Conor when they joined their little cousin who was sitting on the counter with a whisk in his hand waiting to help Bobby mix the pancakes batter. </p><p>“How did you boys sleep?” Bobby asked when Denny was helping Chris with his crutches before they joined the others in the kitchen “good! How did Conor sleep?” Harry asked when he smiled at his cousin “good.” Conor said as Harry smiled. </p><p>Everyone heard the doorbell going off “Harry go see who’s at the door please.” Bobby said when Harry did “it’s Buck.” Harry told his bonus dad who looked at the clock when it’s only 8:30. </p><p>“Hey Buck we’re just in the kitchen making pancakes.” Harry said when he let the older man in as Buck walked into the house and smiled as he saw his son sitting and helping make pancakes “do you want to stay for breakfast?” Bobby asked when Buck looked at Conor. </p><p>“You know what time does Hen and Eddie come over to get Chris and Denny?” Buck asked when Bobby smiled “10-12 normally.” Bobby said as Bucm said ok “daddy is going to go to the store but he’ll be back.” Buck told Conor who smiled when Buck kissed Conor’s head and headed to the store when he wanted his son to enjoy his first sleepover and not be a hovering parent. </p><p>Buck returned 2 hours later when Conor was smiling as he was playing with the older boys “hey baby are you ready to go home?” Buck asked when Conor said no “you guys can stay for lunch.” Athena said when she smiled at Conor “did you have fun Conor?” Buck asked when Conor smiled and nodded his head as Buck smiled. </p><p>“Tomorrow  we’re taking the boys to the mall for their Build a Bear Christmas present.” Bobby said as in the morning everyone had a shift while Carla is going to babysit the kids “Conor is so excited!” Buck said when he smiled at his son when Conor had been watching videos of kids going to Build A Bear so Conor can get the idea of going even though the older boys will be there to help Conor. </p><p> </p><p>Buck took Conor home after lunch when it was nap time as Buck changed Conor into a new pull-up before Buck placed Conor in bed when Buck smiled as he kissed Conor’s head “daddy loves you!” Buck said as he smiled when he got the room ready for naptime and cracked the door before heading downstairs to the kitchen to do the dishes before Buck sat down on the couch and watched some tv. </p><p>After Conor woke up from his nap Buck decided to take Conor to the park so he could run off some energy when Buck brought along Conor’s new bike with training wheels that Conor got for Christmas from Maddie when Maddie also got a helmet when Buck smiled as he helped Conor get his helmet on and then Conor got on his bike and rode off a little bit a head of Buck when Buck took a picture of Conor just enjoying being outside as back in Hershey they couldn’t play outside in the snow for most of the winter “you having fun baby?” Buck asked Conor who didn’t answer so Buck asked again when Conor yes. </p><p> </p><p>After they got back from the park Buck placed Conor on the couch with his iPad when Conor was watching his show while Buck made dinner as Bobby was teaching Buck a lot of new meals so that Buck doesn’t have to order take out or fast food.</p><p>After dinner Buck got Conor ready for bed when Buck cuddled with his baby for a while Before Buck placed Conor in his bed and they read a story when Conor was tired as Buck said goodnight and kissed Conor goodnight and cracked the door when Buck was happy that Conor spend the night with his family and he didn’t have any issues when Buck was looking forward to more sleepovers with the boys.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Conor’s day with Bobby and Athena!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Conor spends the afternoon with his grandmama and granddaddy while Buck is at work before they take all the kids to Build A Bear.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Athena worked a half day when Athena went to go pick Conor up from school when Athena smiled as Conor ran to Athena who lifted Conor into her arms and kissed his head “hey baby did you have a good day?” Athena asked when Conor nodded his head “daddy is going to pick you up after work then we’re going to the mall so that we can take you to Build A Bear because granddaddy and I want to take you for Christmas but we were so busy so we’re taking all the kids.” Athena said when she smiled at Conor.</p><p>Conor looked excited “Conor can you show grandmama what you learned today?” Mrs.Kelly asked when Conor signed Bear which made Athena smile as they were going to get Conor any stuffed animal that he wanted.</p><p>“They also have puppies, kitties, and other animals.” Athena said when she smiled as she signed Conor out of school before Athena took Conor to her cruser when Athena placed Conor in his car seat and buckled Conor in “it’s lunch time baby what do you want to eat?” Athena asked when Conor held his iPad and pulled up the speaking app and pushed “McDonald’s” button which made Athena smile.</p><p>“Granddaddy is going to show daddy how to make you some happy meal food.” Athena said when she smiled as she got Conor a happy meal with chocolate milk before they headed back to the house when Bobby was home and smiled as he loves his grandson and any time that they can spend with Conor while Buck is at work is such a joy “hey baby boy how was school?” Bobby asked when he helped Conor out of the car “good.” Conor said while Athena got the happy meal and milk before they headed inside as Bobby made lunch for Athena and himself.</p><p>Bobby placed Conor in the booster seat when Athena got Conor his food out and placed the milk in a sippy cup before Athena handed it over when Conor signed thank you as Bobby smiled when Conor ate his hamburger and fries when Athena also got Conor apple slices as they didn’t show Conor the toy so he would eat his meal as Athena knew with her kids that they didn’t eat their meal when the toy was out as it was a distraction. </p><p>After Conor ate all his food Bobby handed the toy over when Conor smiled when he said thank you before Conor took the toy and walked into the living room when Bobby and Athena had a box of toys for Conor since Conor is almost always over as they have weekly dinners with Buck, Maddie and Conor. </p><p>Buck came over when he heard Conor outside playing on his power wheel truck when Bobby smiled when Buck got out of the Jeep and walked over to his son when he smiled “daddy!” Conor said as Buck helped Conor out of the truck “hey baby did you have fun with grandmama and granddaddy?” Buck asked when Conor said yes as Buck was glad when he lifted Conor in the air and smiled when he heard Conor laugh “are you ready to go to the mall?” Buck asked Conor who nodded his head yes when Bobby smiled as he saw Buck growing so much in the short amount of time when Buck was so willing to accept help. </p><p> </p><p>Buck, Conor, Bobby and Athena got to the mall when Buck got the stroller out of the trunk when Bobby smiled as he was holding Conor in his arms when he placed Conor in the stroller.</p><p>Buck buckled Conor into his seat “high five?” Buck asked when he held his hand out as he smiled at Conor who gave Buck a high five as they headed inside and saw Harry, Chris, Denny, Nia , Michael, Eddie and Hen waiting for them as Buck hugged everyone when Hen smiled at Conor who smiled back as she had Nia in her own stroller.</p><p> </p><p>“Twins!” Eddie said when he smiled at the two toddlers “hey sweetie how are you doing?” Buck asked when he smiled at Nia who smiled back “who is ready to go make some stuffed animal?” Bobby asked when he was pushing Conor in his stroller as the group walked to Build a Bear “hey guys! How are we all doing?” Stacy asked when she smiled at the group “good! We’re here to make stuffed animals for the kids.” Athena said when she smiled at all the kids “that’s great!” Stacy told Athena when the older boys went to pick out their stuffed animals while Buck and Hen helped Nia and Conor pick out their stuffed animals when Nia picked out a purple bunny and Conor picked a brown dog “great choses!” Bobby said when he smiled at the younger kids as the older boys came over and held their animals. </p><p>The older kids went first as they showed the little kids how to stand on the peddle when Buck smiled as he was holding Conor on his hip “does it look fun baby?” Buck asked when Conor nodded his head when Harry smiled at his younger cousin when Harry was holding his stuffed dragon when Chris was getting his yellow Lab stuffed when Denny was holding his lion when he was next “ok buddy tell me if your lab is fine.” Stacy said when Chris did “thank you.” Chris said when he smiled as Denny went next when the little kids were going after Denny then all the kids will do the heart ceremony together. </p><p>Conor and Nia stuffed their dog and bunny when the older helped as the little kids needed help with the peddle “here you go buddy!” Stacy said when all the kids did their heart ceremony before they picked out clothes for their new animals.</p><p>Conor looked around when he saw a dinosaur onesie for his dog when Buck smiled as he checked the price when he didn’t want Bobby and Athena to spend a lot of money on Conor because they got a lot of presents for Christmas which is more than enough for Buck. </p><p> </p><p>Bobby and Athena smiled at the kids when they saw Buck and conor putting an outfit back. “does Buck know that the kids don’t have a budget?” Bobby asked Athena “I don’t know but knowing Buck he’ll probably try to not get something too much because we did get Conor a lot of presents.” Athena said when Bobby nodded his head “hey Buck the kids have no budget so Conor can get anything he wants.” Bobby told Buck who nodded when Conor got the dinosaur onesie which made Conor smile when they found some slippers when Conor found a pair of green slippers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Conor goes to the dentist!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Buck takes Conor to a new dentist and Buck is kinda scared how Conor will react to the dentist because in the past Conor had a hard time with going to the dentist.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buck picked Conor up from school when Conor was going to a new dentist today when Athena said that it’s the kids dentist and he is very good with younger kids “grandmama said that this dentist is very nice.” Buck said when Conor said ok as he didn’t like the dentist as in the past Conor’s bio grandparents held him down while the dentist did the exam so Conor is scared to go.</p><p>Buck carried Conor into the dentist office when it looked very colorful and kid friendly which Buck likes “Conor Buckley.” Buck said when the nurse smiled at Conor when Conor hid his head into Buck’s shoulder while Buck rubbed Conor’s back.</p><p>“We had bad experiences in the past.” Buck said when the nurse felt bad “it’s ok sweetie Dr.Ryker is super nice.” Buck smiled when Conor lifted his head up as he looked around at the room “play?” Conor asked when Buck said sure as he let Conor go play with the toys while Buck finished checking Conor in before Buck sat down and worked on the paperwork while Conor played with the toys when Conor smiled when he was playing with the toddler toys. </p><p>Conor got called back when Buck held Conor’s hand when they walked back as Conor looked at the giant chair when Buck helped Conor into the chair when Buck sat next to Conor as the nurse was so good with Conor “ok can you open your mouth super big so I can see all your teeth’s?” Nurse Gia asked when Conor did when they had a movie playing on the ceiling when Conor smiled as he get so relaxed which Buck enjoyed instead of his son screaming the whole time so the appointment takes a while.</p><p>“Hey Conor does daddy help you brush your teeth twice a day?” Gia asked when Conor shook his head yes when Buck smiled “I do my best to brush his teeth before we leave for school and I sent a toothbrush and toothpaste to school because it’s also a daycare center after school hours.” Buck told Gia who smiled as Conor’s teeth looked good. </p><p>Gia showed Conor all the different tools before she used them as Buck smiled when Conor didn’t cry at all “Dr.Ryker should be in soon then we can pick your new toothbrush and I’ll give you some new toothpaste and a special floss stick that daddy can help you use. Gia said when Buck said thank you as Conor was sitting up in the chair as Buck smiled at Conor “you are doing such a great job! Buck said when he gave Conor a high five when Conor smiled. </p><p>Dr.Ryker knocked on the door when Buck said to come in as Conor was walking around the room as Buck smiled when Dr.Ryker made small talk with Conor to help Conor feel more comfortable before Buck helped Conor into the chair when Dr.Ryker did his exam on Conor’s teeth.</p><p>“Daddy is doing a great job with helping you keep your teeth clean!” Dr.Ryker said when Buck smiled as he felt good about the nice compliments about Conor’s teeth “thank you, Conor brings me his toothbrush and toothpaste and he enjoyed brushing his teeth before bed.” Buck told Dr.Ryker when Conor was getting tired since it was close to nap time so Buck hopes that Conor can stay awake enough for them to finish the exam and then get to the car. </p><p>Conor did great with his appointment that Conor got to pick a prize from the treasure chest and Conor got stickers which made Conor smile as Buck was holding the little bag filled with Conor’s new toothbrush, toothpaste and the floss sticks as Buck made an appointment for six months out as Conor held Buck’s hand when they walked to the car as Buck placed Conor into his car seat and buckled Conor in as Buck kissed Conor’s head. </p><p> </p><p>Much later on! </p><p>Buck and Conor went to Bobby and Athena’s house for dinner when Harry was happy that Conor was coming over as May was working so she couldn’t be at dinner with the family as Conor was very happy when they made it to the house. </p><p>Buck helped Conor out of the car when they walked to the door when Bobby smiled as Conor hugged him when Bobby lifted Conor into his arms and brought Conor inside when Athena smiled “hey baby!” Athena said when she hugged both Buck and Conor when Conor went to find Harry who was in his room when Conor made his way down the hall as Harry had his door open when Conor did a baby knock on the door as Harry smiled when he let Conor into his room when they played.</p><p>The adults talked as Buck told Bobby and Athena all about Conor’s dentist appointment and how good Dr.Ryker was with Conor as Bobby and Athena smiled “see I told you, he’s been seeing the kids since May was Conor’s age.” Athena told Buck when Harry came out with Conor behind him “it is dinner time?” Harry asked when Conor went to Buck “not yet why don’t you go set the table for dinner.” Bobby said when Harry said ok as Buck smiled when Conor wanted to help as Harry handed Conor all the napkins to place on the table when they looked like they were thrown onto the table but Conor smiled as Harry set the table. </p><p>Conor ate all his food when he truly enjoyed Bobby’s cooking when who didn’t as everyone on the team wants to know how Bobby does it when Bobby didn’t give his secrets away.</p><p>“Before I meet you guys Conor only ate what my parents gave him and fast food but now he’s eating so many new foods it’s amazing to me!” Buck told Bobby and Athena who smiled “Conor do you want more?” Buck asked while signing also when Conor said yes when Buck smiled as he served Conor a little more which Conor ate “are you done?” Buck asked Conor who said yes when Athena helped Buck wash Conor’s hands and face while Buck took plates over to the sink as Harry did the dishes. </p><p>Buck and Conor went home as Maddie called on her way home from work as Buck told Maddie all about the dentist appointment and how well the staff was with Conor and how Conor didn’t cry which made Maddie very happy for her nephew.</p><p>“Mom and dad used to take Conor for me and it gave Conor so much trauma that I didn’t want them to take him anymore so this new dentist was very nice and the nurse explained what she was going to use and how it works before she placed it in Conor’s mouth.” Buck told Maddie who smiled.</p><p>“Did you sign also or use the iPad?” Maddie asked when Buck said no “Conor didn’t really mind the dentist and the nurse was very gentle and took her time and even waited for Conor so he wasn’t scared.” Buck told Maddie when they made it home as Buck helped Conor out of his car seat and into the apartment when Conor was playing with his toys while Buck got  Conor’s pull-up and PJ’s out.</p><p>Buck did goodbye to Maddie and got Conor ready for bed when Conor helped get the bath ready when he added some color tablets to his bath water before Buck helped Conor get undressed and his processor off when Conor got into the tub when Buck washed Conor’s hair as Conor played with his bath toys. </p><p>Buck dried Conor off as Conor got dressed when Buck helped a little bit when Buck smiled as he did their nighttime routine as Buck placed the processor back on so Buck could read to Conor as Conor said goodnight when Buck took the processor off and placed it on the charger when Buck turned the night light on and cracked the door when Buck went downstairs and watched some TV when tomorrow Buck, Conor, Eddie and Chris are going somewhere special but it’s a secret for the boys.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Would anyone want a chapter when the Buckley parents try to take Conor back home. But the whole team is behind Buck and Athena makes sure that Conor stayed with Buck and that her grandson stays with the family?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Special trip!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Buck, Eddie, Conor and Chris go somewhere special where none of the boys have been before!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Conor was still asleep when Buck woke up so Buck packed an overnight bag for both of them when Eddie should be at the apartment in a few hours to pick Buck and Conor up before they hit the road and head somewhere special for the boys. </p><p>Buck checked on Conor who was laying in bed as he looked like he just woke up “morning buddy.” Buck signed when Conor smiled as Buck got Conor dressed in a pair of joggers and a hoodie along with Conor’s Crocks before Buck put the processor on when Conor smiled “perfect traveling outfit.” Buck told Conor who smiled at his dad. </p><p>Buck carried Conor into the kitchen when Buck made Conor a sippy cup and a breakfast bag on the go with some cereal and extra snacks for the road trip. </p><p>Eddie texted Buck that they were going to be at the apartment in about 20 minutes so Buck put the bags and Conor’s car seat by the door as Conor packed a backpack for the car ride with some toys and his iPad “do you want to go potty before we leave?” Buck asked Conor who said sure when Conor went to the bathroom and pulled out his little potty and tried to go when Buck finished packing everything that they needed. </p><p>Eddie and Chris came to the apartment when Eddie carried Chris to the door when they left the crutches in the car “want to ring the doorbell?” Eddie asked Chris who said sure when he pushed the doorbell as Buck smiled. </p><p>“Hey buddy!” Buck said when Chris smiled “are you ready to go?” Buck asked when Chris said yes “ok Conor is just finishing washing his hands then we can go.” Buck told Eddie and Chris when Conor walked into everyone’s eyesight with a smile. </p><p>“Are you ready to ride in Eddie’s truck?” Buck asked when Conor said yes when Buck lifted Conor into his arms and brought Conor to the truck when Eddie placed Chris in his booster seat while Buck placed Conor in the passenger’s seat and went to get their bags and Conor’s car seat while Eddie smiled and spoke in Spanish about Buck “your daddy is funny.” Eddie told Conor who smiled. </p><p>Buck installed the car seat when he looked at his son and placed Conor in the car seat before Buck buckled Conor into the seat “you know in the future we have friends with little kids who would be willing to lend us a car seat so you don’t have to run around with a chicken with his head (making cutting off hand signal)” Eddie said while they got in the truck.</p><p> </p><p>Buck rolled his eyes at Eddie “I know I’m still getting used to a team who wants to help and not think my kid is an inconvenience.” Buck told Eddie “our sons are no inconvenience Ev, and I know it’s hard to ask for help but we have an amazing support team that is willing to help us and even invite the boys to sleepovers.” Eddie told Buck when they started off.</p><p>“Coffee first?” Eddie asked when Buck said sure when they stopped at Starbucks as Buck paid for coffee even though Eddie said that he would get it. </p><p>The boys got kids drinks while Buck and Eddie got coffee when Buck liked his coffee with some sweetener in it and cream while Eddie liked his coffee straight back.</p><p> </p><p>“Chris want to you want?” Eddie asked when they looked at the menu “hot chocolate please.” Chris said when Eddie smiled “you got it buddy!” Eddie said when Buck got Conor a kids chocolate milk with whipped cream and chocolate drizzle on top.</p><p>The boys enjoyed their drinks and Conor even shared his snacks with Chris as they watched something on their iPads while they headed to their secret location for the day. </p><p>Eddie looked at the boys who were both watching their shows with Chris wearing his new kid friendly wireless headphones “does Chris know where we are going?” Buck asked Eddie “no I kept it a secret till we get closer to the location.” Eddie told Buck who smiled. </p><p> </p><p>90 minutes late! </p><p>The group took a bathroom break at a McDonald’s when they got the boys some lunch as they had about half an hours left to go before they made it to their location and Conor would fall asleep after lunch so it was a perfect amount of time when Conor was a little cranky. </p><p>San Diego! </p><p>Eddie drove the crew to San Diego when they were going to take the boys to the beach and the amusement park which the boys were very excited about.</p><p>Buck looked in the trunk for the stroller “I have an extra stroller from when Chris was Conor’s age.” Eddie told Buck who smiled when they got the boys out and headed down the boardwalk as they boys looked around when Eddie brought the wheelchair along just in case Chris gets tired from walking. </p><p> </p><p>After the group walked the boardwalk they headed to the amusement park and bought the boys ticket passes when Eddie took Chris on some of the older kid rides.</p><p>Buck and Conor went on some of the little kids rides which Conor smiled about when he liked the submarine, the merry go round, and the arcade but it got to loud for Conor so he started crying.</p><p> “Daddy!” Conor said when Buck looked at his son “hey what’s wrong baby?” Buck asked “too loud.” Conor told Buck so Buck let Conor take his processor off so Conor could have a hearing break.</p><p> </p><p>Buck held Conor’s hand when they went to find Eddie and Chris who were getting some food from a food stand “what’s up with the tears?” Eddie asked when he looked at Conor “too loud for the little man.” Buck told Eddie who looked at Conor and held his arms out to Conor who smiled when Eddie held Conor and hugged him. </p><p>After spending a few hours at the amusement park the group headed to the hotel for the night when they got one room as Eddie and Buck paid half and half while they got 2 queen size beds “tomorrow we have to head back but tonight we are going to get some dinner and ice cream.” Eddie told the boys when they smiled. </p><p> </p><p>After the group got back from dinner it was close to Conor’s bedtime when Buck did Conor’s bedtime routine while Chris was on his iPad with headphones watching something off Netflix’s whole Eddie was taking a shower “I love you baby I’ll see you in the morning!” Buck told Conor when he kissed his head when Conor was asleep. </p><p>After Chris finished his movie he got ready for bed when Buck was cuddling Conor while looking at his social media when his parents wanted to come vist to make sure they Conor was doing ok.</p><p>Buck called his parents and talked to them “sorry mom it’s a no, you can’t see your grandson.” Buck said when his mom threw a fit “mom I know a cop who would love to put you in cuffs of you even think of touching my son.” Buck said when Eddie heard this.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care if I’ll think I’m a shit parent I’m doing better than you and dad did with me and you were never around anyway so you can’t judge me for my parenting my son.” Buck said when Chris was asleep so he didn’t hear this at all. </p><p>After Buck got off the phone with his parents he looked at Eddie who didn’t need Buck to explain anything when he knew about parents who wanted to take their grandkids and raise them as their own.</p><p>“I’m sorry that you had to hear that.” Buck told Eddie “you protecting your son from your parents?” Eddie asked when Buck looked at Eddie “you are an amazing father to Conor so for your parents to judge you for what you did for your son is something I don’t understand.” Eddie told Buck.</p><p>“My parents always favored Maddie over me so when I found out that my ex was expecting a baby I was very happy but also extremely scared that I would mess up my kid just like my parents did with me.” Buck told Eddie who looked at Buck “you didn’t mess your son up, you moved out here to give your son a better life.” Eddie told Buck who smiled.</p><p>“He’s my world and for my parents to think otherwise is beyond me.” Buck told Eddie “my parents wanted me to leave Chris with them because I would be working too much and he didn’t know me according to them.” Eddie told Buck when they talked about their parents till they got tired and went to bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If I get anything wrong please tell me, I’ve google a lot of things to make my stories work when I talk about different disorders. </p><p>I’m all about learning and not discriminate against anyone with any special needs or disorders! Thank  you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>